


Freedom in Captivity

by voiceoftime



Series: Loyalty and Mischief [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceoftime/pseuds/voiceoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a Loki's captivity after The Avengers, and his relationship with the one woman who will never abandon him. Loki/Sigyn Follows up my other story, Faithful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a companion piece to my story Faithful. Please read that one first.  
> A/N2: Just a little vignette into Loki’s captivity that I set up at the end of Faithful. I’m thinking of doing random days, just showing them together. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Abbey

Disclaimer: I don’t really care what you think, Loki is mine and you can’t have him. SO THERE!

Day 1:

Thor stayed with them until Loki’s…prison, for lack of a better word, was finished.

“Here.” He said, handing a silver cuff to Sigyn before taking Loki’s arm and putting a matching one on. It shrank so it was flush with his skin and fused together so there was no seam. “This will bind Loki’s magic and bind him to you.”

Sigyn nodded and slipped her bracelet on.

“Fantastic.” Loki muttered.

“You can’t honestly believe we allow you to keep your powers unchecked, brother.” Thor told him, frowning.

“Well, it sounds like the stupid kind of thing you would do, _brother_.” Loki shot back.

“Stop.” Sigyn said softly, getting between them. “Can’t you two stop fighting for a moment? Loki, you lost. This is the time for you to recoup, and you don’t do that by starting petty arguments with your brother.”

“Who are you to stand against me?” he sneered.

Thor moved to intercede, but Sigyn held up her hand.

“You forget yourself, my lord.” She told him. “I have been, and always will be, your equal in magic. Oh I may have turned my focus to healing and protection, instead of your path of trickery and deception, that does not make me any weaker than you. And as the only one of us who hasn’t had their powers stripped, perhaps you should take care how you speak to me.”

Loki studied her for a moment.

“You have grown strong, my lady, in my absence.” He told her, smirking.

She didn’t return his smile.

“I had to.” She replied simply.

“My Lord Thor?”

They all turned to see a servant standing nervously in the doorway.

“The rooms are ready.” He told them before fleeing.

“I will escort you down.” Thor said, but Sigyn shook her head.

“I am sure the others are anxious to see you.” She said, laying a hand on his arm. “Go. We will be fine.”

Thor hesitated, but nodded. He left the alone and Sigyn sighed.

“Come.” She said, taking his arm.

“And if I will not?” Loki demanded.

“Do not test me, Loki.” Sigyn told him, her green eyes flashing blue with power.

Loki looked at her closely. The young girl he had known had grown into a beautiful woman. She was tall, only a bit shorter than him, with red hair falling down her back in a tight braid.

“When did you grow from the shrinking violet to the strong oak?” he asked curiously.

“When you were off waging war against your brother and his allies.” She replied. “Come.”

She took his arm again, and this time, he didn’t fight her. She led him down and down, into the deepest bowels of Odin’s palace. Finally, she opened a door and ushered him inside. The rooms were not what he expected.

“What is this?” he demanded.

All around them was a beautiful suite, with every accoutrement he could want, every comfort. Not in any way the prison he expected.

“Thor demanded you be paid the respect a Son of Odin deserves, even one in exile.” Sigyn replied, moving further inside. “The court is simply respecting his wishes. All of your things have been moved here, well, with the exception of your weapons. Those have been taken for safe keeping. But all your books, your clothes, your treasures. They’re all here.”

“And the Allfather believes this will keep me docile?” Loki demanded. “What is to stop me from slitting your throat and walking out of here?”

“Go ahead.” Sigyn said, holding out her arms. “But you needn’t do anything as drastic as that. Walk out. I won’t stop you.”

Loki looked at her warily and she nodded to the door.

“Go.” She pushed.

He slowly walked to the door and reached to open it, only to be met with a bright golden barrier.

“Oh, perhaps I should have mentioned that.” Sigyn said, lowering her arms. “I raised the protections on this room myself. I am the only one who can lower them, so if I were to die, you would be trapped her for all eternity.”

He glared at her and she sighed.

“My rooms are here as well.” She said, pointing to another door off the main hall. “I will be here every day. If you wish, I will fight you every day, from dawn to dusk, and when you are too tired to continue, we can start again the next day. But I will not be leaving here. You are stuck with me, my lord.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Loki exploded at her.

Sigyn looked down quickly, but took a deep breath and met his eyes again.

“I am not a Lord.” He growled at her. “I am nothing. Less than nothing. The adoptive bastard of a ruined house. And no matter who nice this little cage might be, I will still rot here for eternity. Alone with you. Is that what you are hoping for? That if I’m forced to spend enough time with you I will do what I have never done, despite the fact that we have known each other all our lives, and fall in love with you? You stupid little girl. I will never love you. So if that is your goal, you might as well leave now, _my lady_.”

Sigyn closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him again, all emotion gone, buried deep.

“My goal is to make you well again, my lord.” She said, ignoring his growl. “To cleanse you of the darkness that is festering deep inside your soul. I do not care if you love me or not, it does not change what I feel for you. I care for you, Loki. I always have and I always will. Your feelings on the matter have no bearing. That is why I stay.”

“Then you are an idiot.” He told her.

“Perhaps.” She agreed. “I’m sure much of the court will agree with you. But I will not abandon you.”

“Why?” he demanded. “Why do you always insist on doing the stupid thing? Like when we were children and you insisted on training with us even though you were never going to be a warrior? Why do you not just give up? For your own good?”

“Where would that get me?” she asked.

“Safe.” He replied.

Sigyn studied him.

“Do you want me gone because you cannot bare my company, or because you are afraid you might hurt me?” she asked.

“I care not whether you are hurt or not.” Loki replied haughtily.

“I know you better than that, Loki.” She told him.

“You do not know me at all.” He shot back angrily.

Sigyn nodded slightly.

“You’re right.” She replied. “I do not know this new you. But I knew a man very similar once. He was a young prince who knew I was never going to be a warrior. He knew I was never going to be able to face an enemy and attack him head on. So instead, he taught me everything I would need to know to protect those around me. How to fight to keep people safe. He taught me how to expand my magic so nothing would ever threaten those I cared about. He taught me how to heal them when they were hurt. I knew him very well. But he’s gone, lost to this madness.”

“He is dead.” Loki said viciously.

“I am not so sure.” Sigyn replied calmly. “But he is very lost. And very alone.”

Loki turned away from her and she sighed.

“It is late, my lord.” She said. “We should retire.”

She headed to her door, but stopped when he spoke.

“I will be free again.”

She turned back and looked at him, meeting his eyes without flinching.

“Perhaps this time, you will deserve that freedom.”

She turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Just a little vignette into Loki’s captivity that I set up at the end of Faithful. I’m thinking of doing random days, just showing them together. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Abbey


	2. Day 7

Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don’t own Thor or Loki. Why you gotta kill the dream?

 

Day 7:

Frigga appeared at her outer door and Sigyn quickly ushered her inside.

“How can I help you, my queen?” she asked, bowing her head.

“Can I see him, Sigyn?” Frigga asked sadly. “Can I see my son?”

“He…is not in a good frame of mind, my queen.” Sigyn answered diplomatically.

“Say what you mean plainly, child.” Frigga sighed. “I have known you too long to not know when you are holding back the truth.”

“I do not think he wishes to see you.” Sigyn said bluntly. “He is angry and violent at the moment. He batters at my defenses from morning to night, seeking a weakness in my spells. I’ve had to push them back so he is confined to his room, which only made him fight harder.”

“Are you alright?” the queen asked, worry showing on her face for the young woman.

“I will hold.” Sigyn replied. “Without his magic, there is not much Loki can do to break free. And the smaller the area I am protecting, the stronger the walls can be without an increase in effort.”

Frigga sighed and sat down.

“I sorry that you must bear this trial, my child.” she said as Sigyn sat down next to her. “It is cruel to lock you away from the world like this.”

“I chose this, my queen.” Sigyn told her. “I would not leave him to strangers. To a prison of bars and chains. I will survive.”

Frigga reached out and gently cupped the younger woman’s cheek.

“You are sorely missed in court.” She told her. “And the halls of healing are just not as warm without your presence.”

“Court will survive without me.” Sigyn said. “And Eir will take care of the halls in my absence. Loki needs me now. Even if he does not know it.”

“My son has always needed you.” Frigga told her. “He could never see it, but I could. They all needed you. In that group of warriors, you were the one calming force. The only one who could temper their hotheadedness. Loki has always tried to pretend that it was Thor’s plans that got them into trouble, but he never stopped to think either unless you made him. You were the one voice of reason in their group. I pray that that reason can still reach him.”

“I will try, my queen.” Sigyn told her. “I will never stop trying.”

Frigga smiled sadly and brushed a strand of hair back from Sigyn’s face.

“I had hoped that one day I could call you daughter.” The queen admitted, making Sigyn blush. “Maybe that hope will still come to fruition one day.”

Sigyn looked away for a moment before standing up.

“I do not know if he will want to see you, but you may be able to at least see him.” She told the queen. “But be warned, much of what he says now is poison. Try not to give it any heed. He will say what he knows will hurt you, no matter if he believes it or not. His silver tongue is no less sharp than it was.”

“I just want to see him safe.” Frigga replied, standing up.

“Then follow me.” Sigyn said.

She led the queen out into the common area and to Loki’s door. There was an explosion and Frigga flinched, but Sigyn just sighed.

“My lord?” she called. “Your mother is here. She wishes to see you.”

The door wrenched open and Loki appeared, looking disheveled and not a little mad.

“What mother?” he sneered. “I have no mother.”

Frigga winced and Sigyn glared at him.

“Your mother, the queen, my lord.” She told him.

“I have no mother.” He repeated. “Tell this imposter to leave me be.”

With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving the two women alone. There was another explosion and Frigga stifled a sob.

“Come, my queen.” Sigyn said, leading her back to her rooms.

She sat Frigga back down and went to get her a drink. As the queen took a sip to calm herself, Sigyn sat next to her and took her hand.

“I am sorry.” She said softly. “I do not believe he is in his right mind at the moment. Do not take his words to heart.”

Frigga took a deep breath and stood.

“Keep me apprised of his condition.” She told the other woman.

“Of course, my queen.” Sigyn replied, also standing.

The queen nodded and quickly left the room. Sigyn sighed and walked back to Loki’s door, opening it and stepping inside.

All around was debris as Loki systematically destroyed his possessions.

“Would you like me to repair what you have destroyed or wait until you are finished so you can begin fresh?” she asked, sitting down on his bed.

He flew at her with an inarticulate shout of rage, only to be brought short by a barrier surrounding Sigyn.

“Why did you bring her here?!” he shouted at her, stalking around his room.

“I did not bring her.” Sigyn replied calmly. “She came of her own volition. Out of worry for you. Out of love for you.”

“She does not love me.” Loki spat. “I am simply the child that was forced on her by her husband’s political machination.”

“She does love you.” Sigyn shot back. “You are her son, flesh and blood or no, and she has missed you terribly. We all have. It may have escaped your notice, oh great all knowing one, but you were _mourned_! The court wore the mourning colors for a year after your loss. The queen became a shade of her former self. Did you think it was an oversight that all of your things were still as they were? She would not allow anything to be touched. She would go to your rooms to indulge her grief, surrounded by your things.”

“Why?” he demanded.

“Because she was a mother mourning the loss of her child.” Sigyn answered. “And you just spat in her face.”

Loki moved to the other side of the room, his back facing her.

“I don’t want to see her.” He told her. “I don’t want to see any of them.”

“Alright.” Sigyn agreed, standing and smoothing out her skirts. “But tell me, my lord. Do you not want to see them because you’re afraid they won’t forgive you? Or because you’re afraid they will?”

“Get out!” He shouted, spinning to face her.

“Very well, my lord.” She said.

And she left him alone. After a moment, he went and sat down on his bed, reaching over to pull a picture from a drawer. It was of him and Thor, when they were children, sitting on either side of the queen. The three of them were smiling, the two brothers happily wrapped in their mother’s embrace.

Loki reached out to gently touch the picture.

And then he threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise they will not all be the angsty, but at the beginning here, Loki is dealing with a lot and Sigyn is just trying to get through to him. I do have a couple of funny ones planed, though, so just stick with me please?
> 
> Abbey


	3. Day 40

Disclaimer: Oh please, like I couldn’t get Loki if I wanted to…I totally could. Totally.

Day 40:

Sigyn sat with Thor during his weekly visit. So far, Loki was still refusing to interact with anyone other than Sigyn, but still Thor came back, hoping each week that this would be the one where his brother finally agreed to see him.

“So, how is your dear Jane?” Sigyn asked, taking a sip of her drink. “Court rumor has it that your spend more and more of your time in Midgard now.”

“For someone who never leaves these rooms, you are very well connected, Lady Sigyn.” Thor grumbled.

“I always keep up with what you are doing.” Sigyn said, smiling.

“But how?” Thor demanded. “You haven’t left these rooms in over a month.”

“I, unlike the rest of you heathens, do not ignore the servants.” She replied archly.

“Heathens, are we?” Thor shot back.

“Oh you and the Warriors Three?” Sigyn replied innocently. “Most definitely. Sif approaches civility sometimes. When she is not too busy bashing you about with a sword.”

Thor laughed loudly before drifting off into silence.

“Really, dear Sigyn, how are you?” he asked quietly. “You know, you do not have to spend all your time in these rooms. Your magic will hold even when you are not here. You could leave every once in awhile.”

“No, I cannot.” Sigyn said softly. “I need to be here. For him.”

Thor glanced at his brother’s door and sighed.

“How is he?” he asked. “Truly.”

“Angry.” Sigyn replied. “He has let his anger and envy and hatred consume him to the point where he no longer knows who he is without it. But there are moments…moments when I see a spark of who he used to be. Where he will smile, and it is like we’re children again, sharing a secret from a book or laughing at a joke. But then something happens and his eyes fill with that darkness and I cannot seem to pull him back.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Those moments…he scares me.”

“Has he hurt you?” Thor asked seriously.

“No.” Sigyn replied immediately. “Even if he wanted to, I could stop him with little to no issue. That is not what scares me. It is him slipping away. The fear that we will never get him back.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Thor…” Sigyn said slowly. “What do you know of the year he was missing?”

The Thunder God shook his head.

“Very little.” He admitted. “Only that, during that time, he met the Chitauri and managed to convince them to give him control of their armies in exchange for the Tesseract. Why do you ask?”

“Because…some nights I wake up…and I think I hear him screaming.” She replied softly. “And when his eyes go dark and he becomes even more angry, it is like he is remembering somewhere else. And I don’t know how to help him.”

She looked so distraught, that Thor took Sigyn by the arm and pulled her into his embrace.

“It is alright, my lady.” He told her softly. “We will help my brother together. Whether he wants it or not.”

The door to Loki’s room flew open at that moment and he strode out.

“Sigyn, when is dinner arriving?” he demanded. “I’m starving.”

He was brought short by the sight of his brother holding Sigyn. The two quickly pulled apart, but the damage was done. Loki glared at them before spinning on his heel and striding back into his room, slamming the door after him.

“I will try to speak to him.” Thor said, standing, but Sigyn shook her head.

“No, he will not listen to you.” She sighed. “Either way, it is late. You will be late for the feast. You should go.”

“Sigyn…” Thor said.

“Go.” She insisted. “I will handle this.”

Thor stood and took her hand, kissing it.

“Good night, Lady Sigyn.” He said.

“And you, my prince.” She said, smiling.

He left and she took a deep breath before going to Loki’s door, knocking, and going inside.

“Get out.”

She spotted him standing by the far wall. She had spelled it to function as a window and he was staring out at the night.

“Will you please explain to me what just happened?” she asked, ignoring him as she sat down.

“A year ago, you were helping them, were you not?” he sneered. “Distracting me so they could get to Thor. Making me think you were on my side, when you are really on his. Just like everyone.”

“I am not on his side.” Sigyn sighed. “If I was, why would I have elected to stay here with you?”

Loki didn’t say anything.

“Please look at me.” She whispered.

He resolutely stayed facing forward, so she got to her feet and forced him to look at her.

“I am not on his side, Loki.” She told him fiercely. “But you were gone for a year! I was alone and Thor and your parents were all I had left of you. That year killed me. I missed you so much I could barely breathe. And Thor felt the same way. So we found comfort together.”

“How does his human feel about that?” Loki sneered.

“Who are you to judge me?” She demanded. “You don’t want me. You’ve made that clear. What do you care if I were to take comfort in Thor’s arms? Which, not that it has anything to do with you, I have not!”

“He’s my brother!” Loki shouted. “You claim to mourn me and run to him!”

“I go to him because you will not talk to me!” Sigyn shouted back. “I hear you scream in the night and I want to help you, but you will not let me! All I have ever wanted was for you to let me stay by your side. To let me be there for you. Why won’t you let me?”

He walked away from her.

“I am scared, Loki.” Sigyn told him. “I am scared that you’re slipping away from me and I can’t stop it. And Thor was there, both when I lost you the first time and this time. He is my friend. He lets me talk to him.”

“You can talk to me.” Loki said petulantly.

“No, I cannot.” Sigyn replied. “Because of the two of us, you are the one that needs to talk, but you will not.”

“I’m fine.” Loki said. “Besides being trapped in this gilded cage.”

Sigyn sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Fine.” She said. “When you want to talk, I will be here. But until then, you cannot begrudge me my comfort.”

She walked to the door and stopped with her hand on the handle as he spoke.

“I fell.” He said softly. “I fell for so long.”

She turned back to find him looking at her with pain in his eyes.

“And when I thought I would fall forever, the Chitauri found me.” He said, his voice getting even softer. “They have ways of causing pain you would not imagine. Not just physical pain, either, though they were good at that.”

“Show me.” Sigyn said.

Loki hesitated for a moment before turning his back to her and lifting up his shirt. Sigyn swore at the sight and quickly moved to push his shirt up further.

On his back was a mass of crisscrossing scars.

“They cut and they cut.” Loki said, his voice breaking. “And threw it all, I knew that even if I could escape, I had nowhere to go. My home was gone, my family lost. They could never forgive what I had done. I had lost them all…but you. I knew you would still be with me.”

He pulled his shirt back down and faced her.

“I didn’t lose you, right?” he asked, sounding like a lost little boy. “Please…tell me I didn’t lose you too.”

Sigyn reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her as he wrapped his arms around her. His shoulders began to shake and she held him tighter.

“I can’t lose you.” Loki whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” She murmured. “I’m here. You didn’t lose me. You didn’t lose any of us. We are here and you are home.”

“Please don’t leave me alone.” He begged.

“I never will.” She replied.

His knees collapsed and he fell to the ground, his whole body shaking, taking her with him, but she never let go.

They stayed that way through the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Loki’s made a break through. What do you think? Let me know.
> 
> Abbey


	4. Day 41

Disclaimer: If I owned Thor, I would totally be camping out on set, trying to figure out away to make Loki real.

Day 41:

Sigyn looked down at Loki. He had fallen asleep at some point with his head in her lap as they sat on the floor. Asleep, his face lost its hard lines and she could see the young boy he had once been. She gently pushed his hair back from his head and he murmured something.

She heard a knock at their outer door and sighed.

“Loki…” she said softly.

He murmured again and his green eyes cracked open.

“Someone’s at the door, my lord.” She said, softly, brushing back his hair again. “You should get in to bed. Sleep some more.”

“You won’t leave?” he asked softly.

“I’ll be right back.” She promised.

He nodded and rolled off her lap. As he moved to his bed, she got up and made her way to the other room. She opened the door and found Odin on the other side.

“My king.” Sigyn said, surprised.

She tried to smooth out her hair and dress as she stepped back to allow him in.

“Where is Loki, Sigyn?” The Allfather asked.

“Asleep, my king.” She replied. “He has had…a trying night.”

“I need to speak to him.” Odin said. “Wake him.”

“My king-“ Sigyn started.

“Wake him.” Odin interrupted.

Sigyn sighed and walked towards the door before stopping and turning back to Odin.

“No, my king.” She said.

“Lady Sigyn.” Odin said angrily. “You will do as you are ordered.”

“I’m sorry, my king, but I will not.” She said, standing her ground. “Loki is not ready to see you. He is only now beginning to come to terms what he has done and what has been done to him, and I feel that seeing you will only set him back. He needs to feel safe and he needs to know that he has someone on his side. I am that person. So, I’m sorry, Allfather, but no. You cannot see him. I will contact you when you can.”

Odin glared at her, but swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment the door was shut, Sigyn’s knees buckled and she fell to the floor, shaking. She felt arms wrap around her and Loki lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room, setting her down on her bed and sitting next to her.

“You should not have done that.” He told her. “The Allfather is not an enemy you want.”

“It is worth it to protect you.” Sigyn said, taking a deep breath. “I told you to go back to sleep.”

“A visit from the King of Asgard usually prohibits sleep.” Loki said, smiling slightly. “But I will do as you say now.”

He got to his feet but Sigyn reached out and took his hand.

“Stay here.” She said softly. “I do not want you to be alone right now.”

“Ever the healer.” He told her, but he moved so he was leaning against the head of the bed next to her.

“Ever the trickster.” She shot back. “Do not pretend that you were not the one who exchanged all the covers of my books.”

“You noticed that?” he asked, grinning.

“A lesser trick.” She scoffed.

He huffed and crossed his arms. Sigyn grinned as she yawned.

“Go to sleep.” He told her.

“Are you going to stay?” she asked.

“Yes, if I must.” He sighed.

She shook her head, but laid down, her back facing him. They were quiet for awhile, but she couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

Then she felt him gently brush his hand through her hair.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She knew he thought she was asleep and she didn’t correct him.

“Thank you for staying.” He continued. “Thank you for standing up to father. Thank you for always being there for me. I know what I did I have to pay for, but I’m glad you’re with me. I know I haven’t been the friend you want or deserve, but I am going to try to be. I am not promising anything, but I am going to try.”

She felt him shift down so he was lying next to her and take her hand. Her body relax and a little while later, they were both asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s short, but I wanted an interaction with Odin. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Abbey


	5. Day 197

Disclaimer: No, I will not take this life size model decoy! I want the real Loki!

Day 197:

There was a knock at the door and Sigyn opened the door to find Thor standing on the other side with a basket.

“I come bearing gifts.” He said, grinning.

Sigyn laughed and stepped back to let him in.

“Where is Loki?” Thor asked, walking to the couch.

“Asleep, I think.” She replied, sitting down next to him. “We were up late.”

“Oh?” Thor said, grinning.

“Talking, my lord.” Sigyn said, sneering at him playfully.

“Of course.” He agreed amicably.

“Where is my gift?” Sigyn said, trying to distract him as she shoved his shoulder.

“Here.” He said, laughing as he handed her the basket. “It’s a Midgard pet. Loki will hate it.”

“I’m not sure this is a goal we should be aiming for.” Sigyn said blandly as she opened the basket.

Inside was a small black and white, excited animal.

“Jane called it a puppy.” Thor told her as Sigyn picked it up and brought it to her face, laughing as it licked her. “She assures me that he will be good company.”

“He is very sweet.” Sigyn said as the puppy burrowed into her arms and sat there, wagging his tail. “Thank you, Thor.”

“His name is Anubis.” He told her. “Darcy named him. She seemed to find it very funny. I’m not quite sure why.”

Sigyn shook her head and set the puppy down so he could investigate the rest of the room.

“How are you Sigyn?” Thor asked seriously.

“I’m alright.” Sigyn replied slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“Father is not happy with you.” He told her bluntly. “You are still blocking him from speaking with Loki?”

“What does he want from him?” Sigyn asked.

“I think he wants to see if there is any progress in Loki’s rehabilitation.” Thor replied.

“It is too early for that.” Sigyn said, exasperated.

“I thought you said he was beginning to talk more.” Thor said.

“He is.” Sigyn sighed. “With me. So far, he is still refusing to speak with anyone else.   It is progress that he will stay in the same room with you. He will not acknowledge you, but he won’t leave. The same cannot even be said for Sif or the Warriors Three. I have no idea what would happen if we forced him to confront the Allfather.”

“I thought he was better.” Thor said.

“He has good days and bad days.” Sigyn said.

The door to Loki’s room chose that moment to bang open and Loki staggered out, a drink in his hand.

“Sigyn!” He shouted. “I want to see Sleipnir!”

He staggered away from the door.

“I want to see my child!” he shouted drunkenly. “It’s not fair to keep a mother from his ch-Gah!”

He disappeared behind the furniture and Sigyn sighed.

“Today is a bad day, apparently.” She said, getting to her feet.

She and Thor moved to see Loki lying prone on the ground, with Anubis licking his face.

“Sigyn?” Loki asked, obviously confused.

“Yes, Loki?” she replied.

“What is this…creature?” he demanded.

“Thor says it is called a puppy.” Sigyn replied.

“I should have known my brother was involved.” Loki muttered. “I do not like it. Can you please get it off me?”

“He is for me to like, not you.” Sigyn told him, lifting Anubis into her arms. “Why are you drinking?”

“Why should I not?” Loki shot back. “Trapped like an animal in these rooms. I hate it here! And I want to see Sleipnir! I am his mother! I have rights! Tell – tell the Allfather that! Ha!”

Thor reached down to pull Loki to his feet, but his younger brother shook him off angrily. He staggered to his feet and went back to his room, slamming the door shut.

“He wants to see Sleipnir.” Sigyn sighed. “Remind me once again how we let him get pregnant in the first place.”

“In our defense, we did not honestly think that that stallion would actually catch him.” Thor replied.

Sigyn shook her head and sat back down, letting Anubis go again.

“Father will not be deterred for long.” Thor said, returning to their previous conversation as he sat back down.

“Do you really want him to go in front of Odin King?” Sigyn demanded. “From day to day, I do not know who I’m dealing with, although the drunkard is new.”

“What if you agreed to go before the council periodically?” Thor said.

“And do what?” she asked, sighing.

“Give updates.” Thor replied. “Keep them apprised of his situation. Perhaps, if Father feels he is involved, he will be less likely to be angry with you.”

Sigyn sighed again.

“Do you think he would agree to this?” she asked.

“I think I can bring him to see reason.” Thor said.

“Very well.” Sigyn said. “Let me talk to Loki about it. I will not do this unless it is okay with him.”

“Contact me when you have spoken to him.” Thor said, standing up.   “Then I will talk to father.”

“Very well.” Sigyn agreed, also standing. “Thank you for Anubis. I can already tell I will love him.”

She smiled and hugged Thor. He kissed her forehead and left. After he was gone, Sigyn moved around, picking up and setting down some food for Anubis. Finally, she went into Loki’s room to find him sitting by his “window”, still drinking.

“Would you like to tell me what led to your binge?” she asked softly, sitting down on the bed.

“Why do you always do that?” he asked.

“Do what?” she asked.

“Come in here and ask questions like that?” he sneered. “’Would you like to tell me?’ ‘Will you please explain to me?’ It is infuriating.”

He took another swig of his drink and sighed. She reached over and plucked the cup from his hand and he made a noise of outrage. She just glared at him and took a sip before handing back to him.

“I ask you those questions because I cannot think of any other way to get you to talk to me.” She told him.

“Maybe I do not want to talk.” He said, taking a swig from his cup.

She reached out and he handed her the cup again.

“To anyone or just me?” she asked, taking another sip.

“You are doing it again.” He pointed out.

“So talk to me.” She said, handing the cup back. “You have started to, do not pull back now.”

Loki was silent for a moment.

“The Allfather wants to speak to me.” He said. “You’ve been stopping it.”

“Yes.” She replied.

“Why?” he asked.

Sigyn stayed silent for a moment, considering her answer.

“You are angry.” She said. “And you have been for a very long time. Longer than the last year. And I think you are finally coming to terms with that. But you and your father have always butted heads, and I do not think putting you in a room together would be a good idea.”

“You are always looking out for me.” Loki said morosely. “You should do what Thor suggested. Meet with the council.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes.” He agreed. “Now leave me alone. Please.”

Sigyn nodded and stood up. She hesitated for a moment before walking to him and kissing his forehead. He took her hand and squeezed it before letting her go so she could leave. He got up and poured himself another drink before going back and staring out his window.

Sigyn picked up Anubis and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her communicator.

“Thor.” She called. “Set it up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!
> 
> Abbey


	6. Day 214

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back…sometimes.

Day 214:

Sigyn stood outside the council chambers of Asgard, pulling at her clothes. She was dressed in a pale blue gown and her black hair was bound up in a diadem, bringing attention to the fact that, while she may be a healer in the house of Odin, she was still a daughter of Freya and a princess in her own right. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her blue eyes turned silver as she brought up her power, only to relax when she saw it was Thor.

“You are very jumpy.” He observed.

“No, really?” she shot back. “I’m only going in front of a council of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms to tell them that I’m not going to let them near a mass murdering criminal because I’m protecting his state of mind. What do I have to be jumpy about?”

“Well, we always did say Loki would be the one to drive you mad.” Thor said sagely.

“Who is this ‘we’?” Sigyn demanded.

“Me, Sif, and the Warriors Three.” He replied easily. “We just thought it would have happened years ago.”

Sigyn punched him in the shoulder.

“It will be alright, Lady Sigyn.” He told her seriously. “Just go in, keep your temper, and tell them the truth. I have to go take my seat.”

He squeezed her arm before leaving her. She took a deep breath and went back to brushing imaginary dust off her dress. Finally, the doors opened and she was called in to the chamber.

Inside she found the Council of Asgard sitting in a semi-circle, Odin in the center, and Frigga and Thor to his left and right respectively. As she looked from member to member, she winced as she spotted the person occupying the seat next to Thor.

Her mother, Freya.

Sigyn sighed and turned her attention back to Odin, bowing deeply.

“Lady Sigyn.” Odin said. “You have come before this council to give testimony to the fitness of the prisoner Loki.”

“Yes, my King.” Sigyn replied.

“What say you?” he demanded.

Sigyn took a deep breath.

“Prince Loki was a beloved member of this household when he was a child.” she said. “The only one who was not aware of this fact seems to be Loki himself.”

“What has this to do with his punishment?” Odin interrupted.

“Loki’s state of mind, then and now, has everything to do with his punishment!” Sigyn shot back angrily.

“Sigyn.” Freya said harshly.

“I’m sorry, mother, Odin King, but if you wish for my opinion, you must allow me to give it.” She said.

“Continue, Lady Sigyn.” Thor said.

She nodded to her only advocate.

“As I said, Loki always felt like he was living in his older brother’s shadow.” Sigyn told her. “The revelation that he was not actually a son of Asgard, as he had grown up believing, but a son of Jötunheim, did not help his state of mind, and in an effort to prove himself a faithful son, he started down a path that he simply did not know how to leave.”

“You are saying that all the death and destruction he caused should be excused because it was done in a fit of jealousy?” Týr demanded.

“No, I am trying to explain what happened so I can explain what is happening now.” Sigyn told him.

“Then get on with it, Lady Sigyn.” Odin said.

She glared at him and opened her mouth, but Thor caught her eye and shook his head. She took a deep breath and tried again.

“Prince Loki is angry, my lords and ladies.” She told them. “And in some cases, he is justified. His true parentage was hidden from him, but he was discriminated against because of it. And yes, the way he went about it was wrong, but his only goal in all this was to gain the respect of his family. And, in his mind, he was cast out for this.”

“He was cast out because he tried to destroy the Nine Realms.” Gná pointed out.

“No, he tried to destroy Jötunheim.” Sigyn pointed out. “In his defense, he didn’t know the effect it was going to have on the other Realms.”

“And this excuses it?” Odin demanded angrily.

Sigyn sensed that she was losing control and a look to Thor confirmed this.

“My lord, nothing can excuse what he did, but my point is that Loki, in his need to prove himself to you and to move out of Thor’s shadow, was not in his right mind, and due to the torture he suffered at the hands of the Chitauri, is still not totally in his right mind.” Sigyn explained. “But he is getting better.”

“So allow him to come before us and prove it.” Odin said.

“He is better, he is not healed.” Sigyn said. “I have no way of predicting what harm it might do to him to make him confront what he has done.”

“When will he be ready?” Frigga asked sadly. “He won’t even see us individually.”

“I know, my Queen.” Sigyn said compassionately. “We are making strides, but he needs time. As much as this council can give him. He is beginning to open up to me, but I need time. I want to give you back your son, Odin King, and I want my friend back, but this will not happen overnight.”

Odin leaned back in his throne and Frigga leaned over to speak in her husband’s ear. After a moment he sat back up.

“We will give you the time you ask for.” He told Sigyn. “Provided you continue to give this council regular updates.”

Sigyn bowed her head.

“Of course, my king.” She agreed.

“You may go.” He dismissed her.

She bowed lowly and turned, leaving quickly. Outside, she leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths with her eyes shut tightly.

“Sigyn.”

Sigyn sighed and opened her eyes to find her mother looking at her disapprovingly.

“Hello, mother.” She said blandly. “How are you?”

“Wondering why my daughter is throwing her life away for a murder.” Freya replied.

Sigyn glared at her mother.

“Well at least you have an actual grievance against him now.” She said. “Instead of imagined ones of how a daughter of Freya was above the company of a lowly second born prince. You must have been thrilled when it came out that he was actually a Frost Giant. Proof that he was never worthy of my affection. Not that you need anything but your own prejudices before.”

“Do not speak to me in such a callous tone, child.” Freya said coldly.

“Why not, mother?” Sigyn demanded. “Since I left your house, have you once deigned to see how I was? Or was the shame of the daughter who dared disobey you too much for you to handle?”

“It was that…creature, who led you astray.” Freya sneered.

“Loki saved me.” Sigyn shot back.

“Do not be dramatic.” Freya said dismissively.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn’t want to marry Theoric?” Sigyn demanded. “That perhaps I did not want to be bound to one of Odin’s Crimson Hawks? I hated him, mother! I would have rather died than marry him. So yes, Loki saved me.”

“Loki and his tricks.” Freya sneered.

“Yes, Loki and his tricks.” Sigyn agreed. “I owe him my life, whether you want to admit it or not.”

“He is a murderer.” Freya told her.

“He is a confused young man.” Sigyn shot back.

Freya opened her mouth, but Sigyn held up her hand, forestalling her.

“I do not want to fight with you, mother, and I need to be getting back to Loki.” She said. “I would say it was nice to see you, but you have always taught me not to lie. Not that you were a shining example of that.”

Freya glared at her for a moment before turning and stalking off.

“You and Loki are just not happy unless you are upsetting someone, are you?”

Sigyn turned to find Frigga standing behind her.

“We just do not suffer fools lightly.” Sigyn replied, smirking. “Even you must admit my mother is not the easiest person to get along with, my Queen.”

“That is neither here nor there.” Frigga said, smiling.

“Of course, my Queen.” Sigyn replied. “I have a gift for you, my lady.”

“A gift?” Frigga asked, surprised.

“Follow me, if you would.” Sigyn said.

She led the Queen of Asgard down to the lowest levels where she and Loki lived and opened the door to their rooms. Both women were quickly attacked by a small black and white ball.

“Anubis!” Sigyn scolded. “Down!”

He completely ignored her and ran in circles around them.

“I’m sorry.” Sigyn said. “Your older son neglected to explain how to train a puppy, so this is a trial and error process. Although it seems to be more on the side of error at the moment.”

Frigga laughed.

“Mother?”

She went silent as she turned to see Loki standing by his door.

“It’s good to see you.” He said softly.

A sob escaped Frigga and she ran to Loki, wrapping him in a hug. After a moment, Loki’s arms came up to hug his mother, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Oh, my son.” Sigyn heard Frigga whisper. “My dear son.”

Sigyn smiled and picked up Anubis, heading for her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what’d you think? Good? Review!
> 
> Okay, so some question answers and a couple of comments.
> 
> 1: Sleipnir. He is Odin’s eight legged steed, born of Loki in mare form by the stallion Svaðilfari. Loki had transformed into a mare, and as such is considered Sleipnir’s mother. I hope that clears up the confusion, since it mainly comes from the original myths.
> 
> 2: If you’re actually paying attention, you might have realized that Sigyn’s hair turned from red to black, her eyes turned from green to blue, and her power turned from blue to silver. This is due to some more research on my part into what she looks like in the comics. If you want, you can consider the inconsistency an example of her exercising her power just like when Loki changes his clothing.
> 
> I hope that clears some things up. Again, review!
> 
> Abbey


	7. Day 245

Disclaimer: I’ll give you my shoe for a day with Loki. Come back here! Do you have any idea how much I love my shoe?!

Day 245:

Sigyn turned a page in her book as she sat with Anubis on the couch, his head on her right leg. She felt the couch sink and another head appeared on her lap, leaning on her left leg.

“I’m bored.” Loki whined.

“I am very sorry for you.” Sigyn said, turning another page as she smiled.

“Entertain me.” He told her.

“Go find a book and entertain yourself.” She shot back. “I’m busy.”

“ _The Art of Healing._ ” He read off the cover. “Sigyn we read that when we were children. You are not going to learn anything new.”

“I’m refreshing my knowledge.” She told him.

“Sigyn.” Loki whined.

He poked her stomach and she swatted his hand away. They sat in silence for a little while before he poked her again and she swatted him away again. A few minutes later, another poke and another swat.

“Will you stop it?” Sigyn demanded when he poked her again.

“We should do something.” He told her.

“Here.” She said, grabbing another book and handing it to him. “Entertain yourself.”

“ _Introduction to Magicks_?” he asked incredulously. “Really? Sigyn!”

“Okay, perhaps that is insensitive.” Sigyn said. “But I am trying to read, Loki. Go play with Anubis.”

“I do not want to play with the mutt.” Loki sneered. “Please, Sigyn?”

He pouted up at her.

“You are acting like a child.” she told him, but the corners of her lips were twitching.

“Please?” he asked again.

Sigyn sighed and set aside her book.

“And what would you have us do, my lord?” she asked him.

Loki sprang to his feet and took her hand.

“Come with me, my lady.” He said, pulling her along with him.

He led her down the hall and into a room seldom of them either used.

“Training?” she asked, surprised.

“Catch.” He said.

He picked up a dagger and threw it to her and she caught it out of the air, her dress fading into a pair of leggings and a blue tunic in a soft silver light.

“I have never been very good at close combat, you know this.” Sigyn pointed out.

“Which is all the more reason to practice.” Loki said.

He came forward and took her other hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

“Sigyn, the Chituari were being controlled by someone other than me.” He whispered.

“What?” she asked, surprised.

“I never met him, but he was the one directing everything, not me.” He told her.

“You haven’t told anyone this.” Sigyn said. “You need to. If there’s an enemy out there, coming for us-“

“I will.” Loki agreed. “But not for them.”

“Why?” she asked, looking down at their hands.

Loki reached up and touched her chin.

“Every day, you protect me.” He told her. “I know your position in court is being hurt by your support of me and I cannot do anything to stop that, or protect you from that, but this…I can teach you. Make sure that if anything ever threatens you, you can protect yourself. And when you bring the Allfather tomorrow to come speak to me, I will tell him about Thanos, but not for Asgard or the Nine Realms, but for you. To protect you.”

“Loki…” Sigyn murmured.

“Come.” He said, moving away. “Show me what you remember.”

She smiled and assumed the guard position.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, really short. Hope you like it anyway. Please review!
> 
> Abbey


	8. Day 246

Disclaimer: Alright, I can’t have Loki…can I at least have my version of him?

Day 246:

Sigyn bowed slightly as she opened the door and stepped aside.

“Allfather.” She said respectively.

“Lady Sigyn.” He replied. “I hope I find you well.”

“Very, my King.” She said.

She closed the door and moved to stand in the middle of the room, looking uneasy. On one side was Odin, king of Asgard, and on the other was Loki, staring at his adoptive father with just this side of hate in his eyes.

“Please excuse us, my lady.” He said softly.

“My lord…” she murmured.

“It is alright, Sigyn.” He told her, smiling tightly. “Go.”

She hesitated for a moment longer before nodding her head and heading into her rooms.

“She is very protective of you.” Odin commented.

“The Lady Sigyn is faithful beyond reason.” Loki replied dryly. “And that is something I am thankful for everyday.”

He moved forward.

“Will you have a seat?” he asked formally.

Odin nodded and sat in a chair as Loki sat on the couch.

“I was surprised by your request to speak to me.” Odin told him. “Your lady has been doing her best to keep us apart.”

“I asked her to set this up.” Loki said, ignoring the ‘your lady’. “There are things from my exile you should know, but first I need a promise from you.”

Odin inclined his head.

“Promise me that nothing will happen to Sigyn.” Loki said. “That she will always be protected and that she will suffer no loss of rank or place in court due to her time in exile with me.”

Odin studied his prodigal son.

“You care for her very deeply, do you not?” he asked.

“She stayed by my side when everyone else turned their back on me.” Loki replied.

“We didn’t turn our backs on you, Loki, you turned your back on us.” Odin told him.

“Everything I did was for you!” Loki shouted angrily, surging to his feet. “How can you not see that? All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me, but that was too much to ask, was it not? How could you have any pride in your changeling son when you had the Mighty Thor?”

He sneered at his father and turned his back on him.

“Stop this, Loki.” Odin ordered.

“Or what, _father_?” Loki shot back.

“Or nothing.” Odin replied wearily. “We lost you once, my son. I will not risk it again.”

Loki turned and stared at him in shock.

“What are you talking about?” he demanded.

Odin stood and walked over to him, seeming as old as he had a year ago, right before he had gone into the Odinsleep.

“You are my son, Loki.” He told him. “Blood or no, and I have always been proud of you, but your anger has always blinded you to this. And you do not need my promise to ensure the Lady Sigyn’s safety. She is as good as family and she will always have my protection.”

Loki sat back down and cradled his head in his hands.

“She is good for you.” Odin observed. “She keeps you grounded. Will you be asking for her hand?”

“No.” Loki replied instantly. “I am a plague. Everything I touch turns to ash. I will not risk her like that.”

“I think you underestimate yourself.” Odin told him. “But the choice is yours, although I would not disregard her opinion in this matter.”

“Opinions are not something she hides.” Loki agreed with a slight smile.

He looked up at his father and sighed.

“Her most popular one is that I should apologize for the things I have done, even if I do not believe I was in the wrong.” He told the King. “But in the case of the things I did to you and to this kingdom…I am sorry, Allfather. I put our family at risk and I let my jealousy blind me.”

Odin put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“You are home, my son.” He told him softly. “And all is forgiven.”

He looked at his son sternly.

“This does not mean your punishment is lifted.” He told him.

Loki winced and grinned slightly.

“I figured not.” He replied.

“Now.” Odin said, sitting back down. “Sigyn said you had information for me.”

Loki quickly outlined the state of the Chitauri and his time with them and Odin looked disturbed.

“This leader, you never met him or learned his name?” he asked Loki, who shook his head. “This is upsetting news. Midgard will need to be warned.”

Odin stood and Loki followed his lead.

“Father…” he said, making Odin stop on his way to the door. “I am sorry for breaking faith with you.”

Odin walked back and grasped Loki’s shoulder.

“The only way you could have truly broken faith with me would have been if you had never come home.” He told the younger man.

Loki swallowed and Odin squeezed his shoulder before leaving. The younger man sighed and went to Sigyn’s door.

“Come.” She called when he knocked.

He opened the door to find her playing with Anubis on her bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I take it that it went well.” She said, moving over so he could sit next to her. “At least I didn’t hear any major explosions.”

“Because you weren’t eavesdropping.” He said, gently tugging at a lock of her hair.

She swatted him away.

“Actually, I wasn’t.” she said primly. “I set up a spell to tell me if things got heated to the point where I needed to intervene, but blocked the rest of the conversation. I figured you and your father could use the privacy. So how did it go?”

“It went.” Loki replied. “I apologized and he said he forgives me.”

“You do not believe him?” Sigyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I believe that the Allfather is a proud man and I betrayed him.” Loki sighed. “I believe that one conversation does not make up for hiding my birthright my whole life, or bringing the king of our enemies into his bed chamber. I believe it will take time.”

“So give it time.” Sigyn said. “Just do not push him away again.”

Loki lied down so his head was in her lap and she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“I made him promise that he would protect you, no matter what.” He told her softly.

Her fingers stumbled for a second.

“I do not need protection.” She told him. “I am safe here.”

“You are not the only one who pays attention to the servants.” Loki told her. “I know that Eir is trying to usurp your place in the Halls of Healing and your mother is trying to convince father to give your seat on the council to one of your sisters. The threats are not only external. I do not want you to lose everything because of your loyalty to me. I am not worth it.”

Sigyn continued stroking his hair as she answered him.

“Did you know that Theoric married one of the Valkyries?” she asked softly.   “She spends all her time in Valhalla and he spends all his time drinking and fighting. Last time they were together, the next time I saw her she had a black eye and he walked with a limp. You saved me from that, Loki. I would have rather died than lived in that life. I owe you everything, Loki. If you had not gone to your father and interceded on my behalf, tricked Theoric into giving up his claim on me…I do not known what I would have done. I owe you everything.”

Loki shook his head but she took his face between her hands and made him stay still.

“No matter what happens, I will never regret standing by you.” She told him. “You may not think you are worth it, but I do.”

Loki closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. They stayed that way for awhile before he pulled away and stood up.

“Come, my lady.” He said, holding out his hand. “Time for supper.”

Sigyn smiled and took his hand.

“Coming, my lord.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you guys think? Let me know!
> 
> Abbey


	9. Day 329

Disclaimer: I have decided that I shall have Loki if it is the last thing I do…right after I gather up the energy to get off the couch.

Day 329:

Sigyn moved around the rooms, fussing at everything. She moved a pillow from the couch before moving it right back. She walked to the mirror and straightened her hair and dress and then turned back to adjust a chair. She moved to a table.

“Sigyn!”

She looked over to where Loki was sprawled on the couch.

“What?” she demanded.

“Can you please stop having some sort of fit?” he asked.

She glared at him.

“Come here, my lady.” He said, holding out his hand.

She continued to glare at him, but she took his hand and let him pull her down on to the couch next to him.

“Now, why are you losing your mind exactly?” he asked.

“Everything needs to be perfect.” She told him petulantly.

“Why?” he asked. “It is just Thor, Sif, and those other barbarians they wander around with.”

“Because I want it to go well.” She said stubbornly.

“What is this really about?” he asked.

She sighed.

“This is the first interaction with court that I have had in over a year.” She told him. “More than that for you. I know it is just our friends, but still. My dresses are out of fashion, there will be no servants waiting on us, everything will just be so much…less than what the other four are accustom to. So this needs to be the best it can be.”

Loki reached up and brushed her hair back over her shoulder without thinking, but pulled back when he realized what he had done. He cleared his throat and sat up.

“I promise to be on my best behavior.” He told her, smiling charmingly. “Does that help?”

“Your definition of ‘best behavior’ and the rest of the Realms’ have never been close to similar.” She told him, smirking.

Loki just waved his hand dismissively and Sigyn laughed.

“I am going to get dressed.” She told him. “Try not to break anything.”

She got up and Loki watched her walk into her room and shut the door before getting to his feet and heading to the communicator.

“Brother!” he heard Thor call boisterously.

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Can you try to be less…you?” he asked.

“But then who would I be?” Thor asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“…Never mind.” Loki said. “Look, I need your help. Can you get something for me?”

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door.

“I will get it.” Loki called to Sigyn, who was still bathing.

“It is probably the servants delivering food.” She called back.

Loki opened the door to find Thor standing outside.

“Did you get it?” he demanded.

“Of course I did, brother.” Thor replied, handing over a package. “Also, I brought these.”

He handed Loki a large bouquet of flowers.

“Tell Sigyn we will be here on time for dinner if I have to drag them down here myself.” He told Loki, smiling.

Loki returned the smile slightly.

“Thank you.” He told Thor.

His older brother simply smiled and slipped back out. Loki set the flowers on the table and slipped into Sigyn’s room, laying the package on her bed, before slipping back out and heading to his room with a satified smile.

* * *

 

Sigyn came into her room and immediately spotted the package on her bed. On top was a note.

_Everything will be perfect-Loki_

Sigyn opened the package curiously and smiled at what she found. Inside was a dress of blue and silver, in the latest fashion, fit for a princess. She laid it on the bed and quickly worked a simple spell to pull her hair into an intricate braid down her back, before slipping into the dress.

She made her way out to the outer room and stopped and stared.

The room was perfect. The table was set, the candles were lit, and fresh flowers were all around. And in front of it all was Loki, dressed in his best clothes, holding a silver flower in his hand.

“Does it meet your standards, my lady?” he asked, smirking as he held out the flower.

“Loki…” Sigyn murmured, looking around in shock.

“I took care of everything.” He told her quickly. “You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Before he could register what was happening, she hit him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the top of her hair.

“You’re welcome.” He told her softly.

The door chimed and they pulled away. Sigyn grinned brightly and walked towards the door. Loki took a deep breath and followed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that’s the good part of the night. Next chapter will be the bad part. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Abbey


	10. Night 329

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of the Avengers universe, Phil never would’ve died. Evil bastards.

Night 329:

Sigyn caught Thor’s eye and sighed. No one had said a word in roughly a half an hour.   The only one who could be excused was Volstagg, who really hadn’t stopped eating since the food had been served. While not really sure, Sigyn was fairly certain that the problem wasn’t with Hogun, who never talked, so that left the daggers being thrown at Loki by Sif and Fandral. Both warriors started the dinner by alternating between saying a few words to Thor and Sigyn, eating, and glaring at Loki, but had quickly devolved into just glaring at the fallen prince.

Loki to his credit had not done anything to provoke them, and was sitting quietly, looking down at his food as he ate. Sigyn discreetly reached over and touched his hand, making him look up at her quickly. She smiled softly and he sighed.   She squeezed his hand and she felt him return the squeeze.

“So…” she said, breaking the silence. “Tell us of the latest news from the realms. What news from court? Or how about the Halls of Healing?”

The others immediately stopped glaring at each other and Loki and stared down at their food.

Loki immediately looked up and narrowed his eyes.

“What is going on?” he demanded, speaking for the first time.

“You are ruining Sigyn.” Sif sneered. “Just like you ruin everything you touch.”

Loki recoiled from her and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Sigyn touched his arm.

“Tell me what has happened.” she said.

Thor sighed.

“Eir has petitioned Father to become the court’s healer.” He told her. “She claims you are not worthy of your place if you insist on consorting with a traitor.”

“She may have a point.” Fandral muttered.

“Fandral.” Thor said sharply.

“What?” he demanded. “I love the Lady Sigyn, and I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her skill as a healer, but every day she spends down in this place, she loses more and more ground in court. It is not a secret that the Lady Freya is moving against her and trying to replace her on the council with one of her more…controllable daughters.”

“Thor, you are here all the time.” Sigyn said. “How could you not tell us?”

“Because I know Father promised Loki he’d protect you.” Thor replied. “When you return from exile, your place will be waiting for you. I did not think you should worry about things that will never touch you.”

“That is not your decision.” Loki told him angrily. “We have a right to know what actions are being taken against us.”

“If you had not dragged Sigyn down with you, none of this would be happening!” Sif sneered.

“Loki, did not drag me down!” Sigyn told her angrily.

Loki stood up suddenly.

“My Lady, I think it’s time for me to retire.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Loki…” Sigyn sighed, but he quickly turned and left, ignoring the others.

As the door shut, she turned and glared at the others.

“Coward.” Sif muttered.

“He is not a coward.” Sigyn said, seething. “He is stronger than you could possibly know. He left because he knows he will only make things worse by being here. He did not even want to come tonight, he wanted me to be able to enjoy a night with people I thought were my friends.”

“We are your friends, Sigyn.” Volstagg said, his mouth still full.

“Friends would respect my decision to stand by a friend that needs my help.” Sigyn said.

“You stand beside him because you are in love with someone who does not really exist.” Sif said dismissively. “Loki will never love you back, and yet you stay.”

“You have no idea of what you speak.” Thor said quietly.

They all turned to stare at him.

“Loki has always loved Sigyn.” He sighed. “He told me so shortly after we first met Sigyn.”

The others stared at him, while Sigyn looked down at her lap, twisting her hands.

“Please.” Fandral scoffed. “If he loved her, he could have asked the Allfather for her hand after he tricked Theoric.”

“He was protecting her.” Thor explained angrily. “Even back then! He knew that Freya would never agree to a match between her most powerful daughter and Loki Silvertongue, second born of Asgard. He knew one day it would either come down to an all out war between Sigyn and Freya or Sigyn leaving him. He protected her and himself.”

“Just stop!” Sigyn said angrily as Sif opened her mouth. “Please! It does not matter! I made my choice, and I chose him. You may not understand that, but I ask that you respect that. And I ask that you recognize that he is trying! When was the last time you saw Loki back down from a battle of wits? And yet, instead of hurting me, he left. He is trying to be better than he was.”

“He is trying for you.” Thor said softly.

“I do not know if that is true or not.” Sigyn said.

They were all silent for a while.

“I think it is time we called it a night.” Hogun said. “Lady Sigyn, I apologize for disturbing your peace.”

Sigyn nodded and Thor glared at Sif and Fandral.

“We apologize as well.” Fandral said.

“Perhaps…” Sif said slowly. “If Loki will agree, we could try again. Perhaps when tempers have had a chance to cool again.”

“I will ask him.” Sigyn agreed.

Thor stood and the others followed suit, while Sigyn remained sitting. He walked over to her and kiss her hand just as his brother had.

“Goodnight, my Lady.” He said, squeezing her hand.

Sigyn smiled slightly.

“Goodnight, my Prince.” She replied.

He nodded and led the others out. Sigyn sat quietly and quickly wiped at her cheek as she heard Loki pull out a chair to sit next to her.

“I am sorry.” He said softly. “I know how important this night was to you.”

“It is not your fault.” She said.

He sat there quietly for a moment.

“You should leave.” He told her.

She looked at him sharply.

“Do you want me gone?” she demanded.

“No.” he told her. “I cannot imagine this place without you. You bring light and laughter and everything I thought I would never have again, but I cannot ask you to ruin your life for my sake.”

“The only way my life could be ruined would be to have you ripped from it.” She told him softly. “I do not think I could survive that again.”

“Damn it, Sigyn.” Loki said, surprising her with his anger as he surged to his feet. “You belong in the light, not down here in the dark with me. I am trying to save you!”

“It is not your place to save me!” she shouted back, also becoming angry. “I am perfectly capable of saving myself if I deem it necessary.”

“It is necessary!” he told her. “Do you not see that? I am a poison! I destroy everything I touch! I cannot bear to see you come to harm!”

Sigyn got to her feet and stalked over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

“Stop trying to protect me.” She told him. “I made my choice to stay with you no matter what, so long ago I do not even remember making it. It is just the way it has always been. Why can you not see that?”

Loki stared at her for a moment before taking her face between his hands and kissing her.

“Why must you always defy the natural order?” he whispered when he pulled away.

“Because I fell in love with a trickster.” She replied, smiling softly.

Loki laughed slightly and wrapped her in his arms.

“This will never work.” He told her softly.

“Maybe not.” She agreed. “But why should that mean we do not try?”

Loki just shook his head and held on to her tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:…..peaks out from around the corner……
> 
> Happy? Let me know.
> 
> Abbey


	11. Day 500

Disclaimer: I love Loki too much to want to own him, but if someone wanted to give him to me, I wouldn’t object to it!

Day 500:

“THAT STUPID, SELFISH, LITTLE COW!”

Loki came awake with a start. He had never made it to his room and was sleeping on the couch. He woke to find Sigyn stalking through the sitting room.

“HOW COULD SHE THINK-NO SHE WASN’T THINKING! THAT’S THE PROMBLEM!”

“Sigyn.” Loki said. “Loud. Early. Hurts. Soft.”

“That’s what you get for drinking yourself into a stupor.” She said smugly, but lowering her voice none the less.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me?” he asked.

“Where would be the fun in that?” She said, sitting down next to him.

She reached out and gently pushed his hair from his face.

“Are you alright?” she asked. “You drank quite a bit last night.”

Loki looked away and sighed.

“Last night…was not good.” He replied.

“Nightmares?” she asked softly.

Loki nodded.

“And memories.” He replied.

He took a deep breath and shook himself before turning back to her.

“Want to tell me what is going on?” he asked.

Sigyn studied him for a moment before allowing him to change the subject.

“My youngest sister has allowed herself to be manipulated into trying to take my seat on the council by my mother.” Sigyn told him. “She just contacted me to gloat.”

“The Allfather will never allow it.” Loki assured her. “He promised me. He will not break his word.”

“I know, Loki.” She sighed. “It’s just frustrating.”

He wrapped his arm around her and she curled into his side.

“You are getting restless.” He said softly. “It is understandable, you have been down here for over a year.”

“So have you.” Sigyn replied. “I am not leaving until you do.”

“I am not saying you should.” Loki told her. “But, perhaps it is time you start rejoining the outside world, for just a little while. Or do you not trust me to behave myself in this heavily warded room with no powers?”

He smirked at her and she glared at him.

“Of course I trust you.” She said. “But…it is peaceful down here. A far cry from the trials of the court of Odin. I know I can trust you on your own. I am just not sure I am ready to go back. These months with you…I have been happier than I ever have been. In this place, where the outside world cannot touch us.”

“No Odin or Freya.” Loki agreed. “No Thor and his hair brained quests, no Sif and the Warriors Three. You are right, it has been nice. But we do not know how long I will be kept down here, and one of us should at least try to rejoin the outside world. We knew this day would come eventually. This has been a dream, but I think it is time to wake up.”

“I will not move back to my rooms.” Sigyn said quietly.

“You may be expected to.” Loki replied. “You cannot exactly explain how we are sharing a bed without besmirching your honor.”

“To hell with my honor.” Sigyn said, sitting up angrily.

She moved so she was straddling him and took his face between her hands as he rested his on her hips.

“You are my husband in all but name.” she told him softly. “I will stay by your side, no matter what.”

Loki’s eyes softened and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

“I love you.” She whispered.

She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

“I won’t leave you.” She said, pulling away.

“Alright.” He agreed. “We will make this work. But you do need to go back. Thor could use your support.”

Sigyn nodded before kissing him again.

* * *

 

Thor sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes as Freya once again fought to have one daughter removed and replaced with a more controllable one.

“Sigyn has forgotten her duty to this council and to you, Odin King.” Freya said. “She should be removed from this council and separated from the traitor, Loki Silvertongue, until she remembers to who she owes her allegiance.”

“I have never forgotten my duty, Mother.”

Everyone turned to look and saw Sigyn, dressed in a pale green dress and her tiara on her head, striding through the door.

“Nor have I forgotten who I owe my allegiance to.” She continued, striding up to Odin’s throne.

When she reached the steps below him, she knelt on both knees, bowing her head in supplication.

“I come to you, Allfather, and ask that you allow me to resume my duties in your court.” She said.

“You do not feel you are needed to watch over my son anymore?” Odin asked.

“I believe that Loki is fine to be left unsupervised for a time.” Sigyn replied. “He is not fully rehabilitated and he still needs time, but we both agreed that it was time for me to try to return to my life, at least to an extent.”

“Will you be moving back to your rooms?” Freya asked coldly. “Or will you be staying with the traitor?”

“The traitor has a name, mother.” Sigyn said angrily. “And it is Loki Odinson. You would do well to remember that. And yes, I will be staying with him. He still needs me.”

“In his bed?” Freya sneered.

Thor stood angrily, but Sigyn motioned him back down.

“Even if that was the case, that is none of your business, mother.” She told her. “As it is, he does need someone there while he sleeps. He needs to feel safe, with someone who does not judge him. That someone is me.”

“Enough.” Odin said, stepping in. “Sigyn is to be given all the respect due her rank and privilege, and as she has been helping my son, all that she had before shall be hers again. Her position both on this council and in the Halls of Healing. That is the final word of Odin.”

He brought his spear down against the floor and everyone was silent.

“Rise, Lady Sigyn and take your place.” Odin said.

Thor stepped down and took her hand, helping her to her feet, and led her to the empty chair next to Sif.

“Now, onto the business of the realm…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think. Please?
> 
> Abbey


	12. Day 534

Disclaimer: Please, I'm begging you. Just let me keep them for a little while. Please!

Day 534:

Sigyn was sitting in the Halls of Healing. It was quiet and it had been that way for hours. She was about to give up for the day, when the doors opened and Sif walked in.

"Good, you are still here." She said, sitting down on the bed across from Sigyn. "I thought you might have left."

"I was about to." Sigyn said. "Are you alright? Did Thor come up with some harebrained plan again?"

"No, I'm fine." Sif said, laughing. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Sigyn shifted in her seat. Ever since the failed dinner, Sigyn and Sif had spent no time together.

"What about?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Sif said quietly. "For that night. I suppose…I know Thor has forgiven Loki, but I cannot seem to look past the things he did."

"No one is asking you to." Sigyn told her. "I am certainly not asking for everything to go back to the way it was. For one thing, Loki is not the same man he once was."

"If you say so." Sif said.

"Lady, the man who hated his father and banished his brother was beaten and broken down into nothing." Sigyn told her. "There was nothing left for him to do but to put back the pieces as best he could. There is no way that he could be the same person again, no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could make himself be the same. And what he did tortures him, you have to believe me."

Sif was quiet for a moment.

"I believe you." She told her. "I just look at him and I see the same smug bastard that sat on Odin's throne."

"I cannot change that." Sigyn told her.

"I know." Sif replied. "It is something I will have to do over time, on my own. And I am willing to try. But I miss my friend, the Lady Sigyn."

Sigyn looked away.

"He needs me, Sif." She said. "But you are right. I miss you, my friend, as well."

"Do you remember when we were younger, and we played that trick on your sisters?" Sif asked, smiling.

Sigyn laughed.

"It must have taken them a month to find the spell to turn their hair back." She said. "What when we were in lessons, and no matter where they put us, we would always talk?"

"Our tutors would get so angry!" Sif said, laughing with her.

Sigyn's laughter faded away, but her smile remained.

"The two of us." She said, her smile growing soft as she remembered. "The Warrior Women. Remember how much grief the others would give Thor and Loki for letting us run with them, but they never let it bother them. They just said if we could keep up, we belonged."

Sif looked thoughtful.

"I'd forgotten how much Loki used to defend us." She said. "More than Thor at times. I suppose he was not willing to let you out of his sight even then."

Sigyn reached over and threw a pillow at Sif, who dodged it, laughing.

"I have missed this." Sif told her.

Sigyn nodded.

"How about this?" Sigyn asked. "I do not try to push you to forgive Loki, you do not try to turn me against him."

"Like I could." Sif said, smiling. "But agreed."

Sigyn got up and sat down next to her, nudging the vastly different, and yet the same, woman with her shoulder.

"Loki is meeting with Frigga tonight for their weekly dinner." She told her. "Want to go to the dining hall and see how much we can embarrass Thor and the Warriors Three? I bet I can get Hogun to crack."

"You are on." Sif said.

Sigyn got up and cleaned up her area before turning back to her old friend.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Sif got up and wrapped her arm through Sigyn's arm.

"We shall." She said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's short, but I just had this little scene in my head. Hope you like it. In fact, you should tell me how much you like it in a review!
> 
> Abbey


	13. Day 658

Disclaimer:…Please? Meanies.

Day 658:

Sigyn sat quietly with a hot drink in her hands as she contemplated Loki’s closed door. These last few weeks, he had begun to slip away from her again. He had retreated from her bed, drawing into himself, becoming more and more solitary as he blocked her out. No matter what she did, she could seem to draw him back out.

The door chime rang and she got to her feet to find Thor standing outside.

“Good afternoon, Lady.” He said, smiling brightly as he stepped inside. “How are we today?”

“The same.” Sigyn replied, sitting back down with a sigh.

Thor frowned slightly and sat down next to her.

“I do not know what to do.” She said softly. “With every second, he is moving further and further away from me, and I cannot stop it. All my knowledge, all my skill at healing, and I cannot heal the one person I love most. We have been down here two years, and in all that time, I have made minimal progress at best. What if he can never be healed? Are we destined to spend the rest of eternity in the dark?”

“Are you thinking about leaving?” Thor asked. “No one would blame you if you were. Least of all Loki.”

“No, I will never leave him.” Sigyn said simply. “I will spend a thousand years down here, if that’s what it takes, but I will never abandon him.”

She paused for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

“But I will not deny that I do miss the sun.” she said.

She sighed again.

“Perhaps Loki also misses the sun.” she mused.

Thor grew thoughtful.

“Do you think it would do my brother good to see the sun again?” he asked.

“Loki is confined to these rooms.” Sigyn said.

“Is there any reason that you can think of to say that he wouldn’t be safe to let out on a brief sojourn?” Thor asked. “He would of course be closely watched, and the band you both wear keeps him from playing any magical tricks. Why wouldn’t it be safe?”

Sigyn looked down at the silver band on her wrist and gently touched it with her fingers before looking back at Thor, a slight light of hope in her eyes.

“I will talk to father.” He promised.

* * *

 

“Come on.” Sigyn said, dragging Loki out of his room.

“Sigyn, please.” He said, not really fighting her, not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t seem to have the strength. “Just leave me be.”

“No.” she told him. “I have let you wallow for quite long enough. Today, you will do as I say. Now, stay.”

“I am not Anubis, to be ordered about.” Loki said angrily.

“You listen about as well as Anubis.” Sigyn muttered. “Will you please just do as I ask?”

Loki sighed and stood still as she moved around, gathering things up.

“Now.” She said, coming back to stand in front of him. “Close your eyes.”

“I will not play these childish games, my Lady.” Loki told her stiffly.

“Yes you will, my Lord.” Sigyn replied brightly. “Close your eyes.”

He grumbled under his breath, but did as she said. She took his hands in hers and he felt a tightness. He quickly opened his eyes.

“Wha-?”

Sigyn smiled and moved back from him, allowing him to look around at the field she had brought them to.

“Happy Birthday, Loki.” She said softly.

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

“Do you remember this place?” she asked him.

“I-“ he trailed off.

“It is where we came for your birthday when we were children.” Sigyn said. “All of us. Every year we would come here and we would eat and we would run and we would play. Well into when we were considered too old to play.”

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked her.

“Because…I am losing you.” She said softly, stepping back up to him. “And it is killing me. I will not lose you again. I will not. I thought, if I could give you this, give you the sun, the wind, in this place…maybe it would bring you back to me.”

Tears fell down her cheeks.

“Please.” She begged. “Please, do not leave me. There was a time I thought I could do all this on my own, but now I know…I cannot. I need you, Loki. I need my trickster. Please…do not go where I cannot follow.”

Loki reached up and gently brushed away her tears before pulling her into his arms.

“I am trying to stay, my lady.” He whispered. “But my dreams are so dark. I’m not sure I can resist their pull.”

“Are we interrupting?”

The couple pulled apart to see Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three standing a little ways away, all of them holding food.

“No!” Sigyn said happily as she pulled away from Loki. “You are right on time!

She walked over to Thor and relived him of his parcel. Thor grinned at her before turning to his brother.

“No.” Loki said, backing up. “Do not even think about it, Thor.”

Thor took a step forward and Loki responded by turning to run away, but before he could take a step, Thor crashed into him, picking him up in a great hug.

“Put me down, you oaf!” Loki shouted.

Thor laughed, but did as Loki asked.

“Happy Birthday, Little Brother.” He told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

Loki stared at him, but Sigyn saw his lips twitch upwards. Thor stepped back and Sif stepped forward.

“Happy Birthday, Loki.” She said hesitantly.

Loki looked back at Sigyn, who nodded.

“Thank you, Lady.” He said, nodding.

Sigyn smiled brightly and came up next to him, wrapping her arm through his. He sighed, but smirked when she turned away to yell at Volstagg for sneaking into the food early.

“She has given up everything for you, little brother.” Thor said softly as they watched Sif, Fandral, and Hogun begin to take bets on who would win the argument, Sigyn or Volstagg.

“I know.” Loki replied, just as softly. “I can never repay the debt I owe her.”

“I think she is only asking for one thing in return.” Thor told him.

Loki sighed and turned to face his brother.

“I do not think I can give her what she wants.” He told him. “Not really. Not without destroying her.”

“Now that that’s settled…” Sigyn said, drawing the brothers’ attention back to her as she glared at a sheepish Volstagg and Sif gloated to Fandral and Hogun, who grumbled. “Let’s eat!”

Volstagg sputtered in outrage, but Sigyn just ignored him.

* * *

 

The group sat on the blanket, talking happily after a stilted beginning. Thor embarrassed Loki, Sigyn and Sif exchanged gossip, and Volstagg and Fandral took up their usual game of trying to bait Hogun.

“Sigyn, make him leave me alone.” Loki pleaded with her after awhile.

“Play nice, children.” Sigyn drawled.

She poured Loki a glass of wine and handed it to him.

“Here.” She told him. “Drink until he is less annoying.”

Sif laughed as Loki glared at Sigyn, but took a sip anyway. Sigyn smiled at him, but it faltered as she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. A second later, though, it was gone and Sif was pulling her back into conversation, so she let it go.

A little while later, after they had eaten and were just sitting and talking about old times, Loki leaned over to Sigyn.

“Walk with me, my Lady.” He whispered.

She smiled and nodded, accepting the hand he offered to help her up. The wandered a little ways away and Loki stopped her, pulling her close. He looked at the ground and Sigyn frowned slightly.

“My lord, what is it?” she asked, gently touching his cheek.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“I love you.” He told her softly. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” She said, confused. “Loki, what is going-?”

Sigyn gasped as Loki slid the knife in his hand into her stomach.

“I love you.” He repeated as he pulled the knife back and she collapsed. “I love you.”

* * *

 

Thor looked over to where Loki and Sigyn stood in time to see her fall.

“What in-?” he cried, surging to his feet. “Sigyn!”

He ran to his brother, who was standing over Sigyn, not moving, with the other four on his heels. When they reached the couple, Thor went to Loki, grabbing his hand and forcing the trickster to drop the knife, and Sif went to Sigyn and tried to stem the blood flow.

“What have you done, brother?” Thor demanded as Fandral and Hogun forced him to his knees.

“I saved her.” Loki stated calmly. “I saved her.”

“Thor.” Sif said sharply.

The Asgardian Prince turned and saw that she and Volstagg were already covered in Sigyn’s blood.

“She needs healing.” Sif told him. “We can sort everything out later. Right now, she is dying.”

Thor nodded and Volstagg picked Sigyn up, quickly moving away with Sif following. After they were gone, Thor turned back to his brother. He regarded him for a moment before looking at Fandral.

“Take him to the dungeons.” Thor ordered angrily.

The two warriors forced Loki to his feet.

“I saved her.” Loki shouted as the two warriors forced him to walk.

Thor refused to look at his brother, instead kneeling down to pick up the knife he had used to eat and was now covered in Sigyn’s blood.

He slipped it into his belt and got back on to his feet, following the others out of the meadow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know it’s been awhile. What do you guys think?
> 
> Abbey


	14. Day 658 con't

Disclaimer: I beg you to just let me borrow it! I won’t hurt Loki, and you’ll get him back in just as good condition.

Day 658 con’t:

After making sure Loki was locked up, Thor, Fandral, and Hogun joined Sif and Volstagg as they kept vigil outside the Halls of Healing.

“Is there news?” Hogun asked softly.

“Loki hurt her very badly.” Sif said, her cheeks red from tears and her eyes angry. “Eir does not have the skill, nor the power that Sigyn has. She will do what she can and hope Sigyn is strong enough to make it. What did you tell the Allfather?”

“Nothing.” Thor replied absentmindedly.

“What?” Sif shouted angrily. “That bastard gutted her! I do not care if he was your brother! He deserves to die!”

“Something is not right here, Lady Sif.” Thor insisted. “And until I figure out what that is, we do not tell Odin anything!”

The door opened at that moment and Eir slipped outside, shutting it behind her.

“Well?” Volstagg asked anxiously.

“She was severely hurt.” The healer reported tiredly. “I have done what I can to repair the physical damage, but we have a more urgent problem.”

“What?” Thor asked.

“Her power reserves are almost depleted.” Eir reported. “I have not seen them this low since the time she brought you back from the brink, my prince. And I cannot find a source. It is like her power is being drawn away from her and I cannot stop it.”

“What do we do?” Sif whispered.

There was a crash from behind the door.

“Excuse me.” Eir said quickly.

She rushed through the door, not closing it completely. The others moved towards it and saw Sigyn struggling against the Novice Healers.

“Let me go!” she shouted.

As Eir ran to her, the others saw that she was dressed only in her undergarments and a large white bandage around her abdomen that had a slowly growing red stain.

“My Lady, you must rest!” Eir insisted.

“I will rest when I figure out what the in the name of Odin is happening!” She shouted.

“You were stabbed!” Eir told her. “You need to rest!”

“I cannot!” Sigyn shouted. “I can-I cann-ot…”

She collapsed and Thor rushed forward to pick her up and set her back on the bed.

“My magic.” She said weakly.

“It is being drawn away.” Thor confirmed.

“The wards.” She said. “They-they are reacting to the attack and locking down the room. Where did you put Loki?”

“In the dungeons.” Thor replied.

“The wards will have moved to surround him.” She said. “I set them up-up so they…would activate…if I was in peril at…at Loki’s hand. They are to lock down completely, with me as…the only one who can lift them, but I did not anticipate…their need to relocate. Until I can take them…down, they’ll continue to draw power, but the power it took…to-to move them was too much. I do not have enough to take them down.”

“So what?” Fandral asked. “They’ll just keep drawing power until you die?”

“Unless I can access another source, yes.” Sigyn said softly. “I need to see Loki. I need to understand what is going on.”

She looked up at Thor, fire burning in her eyes.

“Take me to him, or I swear I will do it on my own.” She told him.

Thor studied her for a moment before leaning over and pulling her to her feet and handing her a pair of leggings and a robe. She pulled them on, and when she was dressed, he picked her up.

“My Prince!” Eir protested.

“Thor!” Sif and the Warriors Three cried.

He ignored them and strode out of the room, Sigyn safe in his arms. The others trailed after them as they made their way down to the dungeons. When they reached Loki’s cell, he sat up, a horrified look on his face.

“No.” he whispered. “I saved you! She said it would save you. You cannot be here! She will punish us both.”

“Put me down, Thor.” Sigyn said softly.

He set her on her feet, but held on until she was steady.

“Please.” Loki begged, practically in tears. “You must go!”

“It is alright, my lord.” Sigyn said softly. “I am safe. And I will keep you safe. I am going to come in, alright?”

Loki crawled to the farthest corner of the cell as Sigyn stepped inside.

“Do not try to follow me.” She told the others. “The wards will allow me, but no one else.”

She knelt down in front of Loki, wincing in pain as blood began to soak through her shirt.

“What has happened to you?” she whispered, looking into his eyes.

She sighed and reached out to take his hand.

“This is going to hurt.” She told him softly.

The bands on their arms glowed with a bright light and Loki whimpered. Finally the light faded as Sigyn pulled back and Loki pulled himself even further into the corner.

She turned and the others saw that her eyes were glowing green.

“Your magic is silver.” Sif whispered.

“This is Loki’s.” Sigyn replied.

She raised her hand and the wards glowed before disappearing.

“I’ve moved the wards back to our rooms.” She said, her voice far away.

She turned back to Loki and took his face between her hands.

“Who did this to you, my love?” she said.

“What is wrong with her?” Thor asked Eir urgently.

“A combination of an adrenalin rush from using Loki’s magic and blood lost.” She whispered. “She needs to rest.”

“Where are the things we ate?” Sigyn called.

“Still in the glen.” Hogun said.

“I need it.” She said. “All of it.”

She turned back to Loki and Fandral and Volstagg went to do as she said.

“I am going to fix this.” She told him softly.

She took his face between her hands again and green magic pulsed between them. A second later, Sigyn pulled away.

“Sigyn?” Loki asked, confused. “Wha-?”

“Loki.” She said, smiling.

Then she collapsed in his arms.

“Sigyn!” he shouted. “Someone help me!”

The others rushed into the cell.

“Get her back to the Halls of Healing.” Eir ordered.

Two novices stepped forward and picked up Sigyn, carrying her out.

“What is going on?” Loki demanded. “Who hurt her?”

“You did, you bastard.” Sif hissed.

Loki stared at her in confusion.

“I do not – I do not understand.” He said, shaking his head. “I could not have done this.”

“You took her off, away from us.” Sif said viscously, kneeling in front of him. “And you gutted her, you sick bastard. She trusted you, and you betrayed her. You should die for that alone.”

Loki just stared at her, not comprehending.

“Sif.” Thor said gently, pulling her to her feet. “Go check on Fandral and Volstagg.”

Sif glared at Loki one last time before leaving.

“Brother, we must move you back to your rooms.” Thor said softly. “The wards here are not as strong and I can’t risk something happening before we get this sorted.”

Loki nodded weakly and stood up, allowing Thor to bind his hands.

“Thor.” He said, stopping and looking at his brother. “I do not remember. Did I really hurt her?”

“Yes.” Thor replied simply before leading him off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’m going to drag this out. So sue me. Just let me know what you think.
> 
> Abbey


	15. Day 662

Disclaimer: Don’t even bother trying to convince me I don’t own Loki. It’s not worth the annoyance.

Day 662:

Sigyn slowly opened her eyes to find Queen Frigga sitting by her bed.

“My queen?” she said, struggling to sit up.

“No, no.” Frigga said, stopping her. “You are still weak, my dear. Rest.”

“Loki.” Sigyn rasped. “Is he alright? Where is he?”

“Here.” Frigga said, handing the younger goddess a glass of water. “Drink.”

Sigyn did as told and coughed for a moment before handing the glass back.

“Please, my queen.” She said softly. “Loki. Is he alright?”

“Loki is…well.” Frigga said. “I believe.”

“You believe?” Sigyn repeated, trying to sit up again.

“Calm.” Frigga told her, stopping her again. “He has locked himself in his room and is refusing to talk to anyone.”

“I need to go to him.” Sigyn kept struggling.

“Lady Sigyn.” Eir said, joining them quickly. “You must rest.”

“No, I must see Loki.” Sigyn insisted. “You do not understand!”

“What do we not understand, my child?” Frigga asked.

“He was bespelled.” Sigyn told her, tears in her eyes. “He is punishing himself for something that is not his fault! Please. Let me see him.”

Frigga studied her for a moment.

“Eir, can she handle the trip to their rooms?” Frigga asked, sighing.

“My Queen!” Eir protested.

“She will not rest until she has spoken to him.” Frigga said. “We both know that.”

Eir sighed.

“She is not to exert herself.” She ordered. “And she is not to use magic. If she feels tired, she must come right back.”

“I will call Thor.” Frigga said.

“Tell him to bring the food, as well.” Sigyn said, pulling the shirt that Eir was holding to herself.

* * *

 

Thor set Sigyn down on the inside of the door, letting her walk into the rooms she had spent the last two years in. She walked unsteadily straight to Loki’s shut door, not even seeing the familiar surroundings that she had spent every night until the last four.

“Loki!” she called, pounding on the door. “Open this door this second!”

There was only silence from the other side and Sigyn growled. She laid her hand on the door and her silver power blasted it open.

“Sigyn!” Thor chastised.

“Hush.” She ordered, striding in.

Loki was lying on his bed, not even acknowledging the destruction of his door or the woman standing above him.

“Loki.” She said, sitting down next to him. “You must listen to me. You are blaming yourself for something that was not under your control.”

“How can you say that?” he demanded, finally looking at her. “How can you when I remember every moment? When I remember sliding the knife into you? I tried to kill you, my lady! When will you see that I am a danger to you? Just leave me to my death. I release you from any obligation.”

He turned his back to her and she stared at him open mouthed.

“You think I stay with you out of obligation?” she whispered. “Are you that much of a fool? Look at me!”

Loki ignored her, so she reached over and forced him to turn.

“You were under a spell, you ignoramus.” She told him angrily. “Someone put you under a compulsion spell.”

Loki scoffed at her.

“I have be able to throw off a compulsion spell since I was a small child.” He told her.

“Yes, using your magic.” She shot back, bringing him up short. “But your magic is bound at the moment. It cannot protect you anymore.”

Loki stared at her and she though she saw the beginning of hope in his eyes.

“I can prove it.” She cajoled.

“How?” he asked softly.

“It was laid in the food we eat.” She told him. “I just need to figure out which item.”

“But then the others would be affected as well.” Loki pointed out. “They do not have magic to protect them.”

“Yes, but they have developed the will to throw them off because they do not have magic.” Sigyn replied. “You and I never learned that skill because we always had our magic to protect us.”

“Show me, than.” Loki said, sitting up.

“Thor, bring it in here, please.” Sigyn called.

Thor entered the room, carrying the basket, blanket, and bottle of wine. He set it all down in front of Sigyn on the bed and she held her hand over it. One by one, the items began to glow.

“Sigyn, no magic.” Thor pleaded.

“Shh.” She replied.

Each item glowed with a silver light until the magic reached the bottle of wine, and then it turned a sinister red color.

Sigyn reached over and picked it up, turning the bottle over in her hands as she inspected it.

“This was subtly laid.” She murmured. “I cannot even feel it unless I was looking for it. Anyone who was not protected who drank this would have fallen right under its spell. Do you remember what it told you?”

“That I had to protect you.” Loki said softly, staring at the bottle with hate. “That as long as we were together, you would be in danger. I had to keep you away from me, but I knew you never would leave me, so I did what I had to do.”

He looked down at his hands.

“I remember each moment now.” He said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “It all seemed so reasonable. All of it may sense. My hands are covered in your blood.”

Sigyn set the bottle down and wrapped her hands around his.

“I see nothing, my lord.” She told him softly. “No stain on your hands, or on your soul.”

Loki noticed her hands were shaking and he looked up to see that her face was covered in sweat.

“Are you alright, my lady?” he asked worriedly.

“There may have been some wisdom in Eir’s order to not use magic.” She said with a tired chuckle. “I am alright. Are you alright?”

“I will be when I know who did this to us.” Loki replied angrily.

Sigyn reached for the bottle again, but Thor grabbed it away.

“No.” he told her. “No more magic until you are rested.”

“But we need to know, Thor.” She protested.

“Is the evidence going to change in one more day?” he asked.

“Well, no…” she sighed. “Fine. I will cast the spell tomorrow.”

She looked upset, but Loki reached up and caressed her face.

“We can wait another day, my lady.” He told her. “Rest.”

She nodded and looked up at Thor.

“Can I stay here?” she asked in a small voice.

Thor sighed.

“Eir is not going to be happy.” He told her.

“Eir is never happy.” Loki muttered.

Thor glared at his brother before turning back to Sigyn.

“I will tell her where you are, but you must promise to return to her to be checked over before you perform anymore magic.” He said.

“Agreed.” She said, smiling softly.

Thor left and Sigyn closed her eyes.

“Go to sleep, my lady.” Loki told her.

“Can I stay here?” she asked softly.

She looked at him and he nodded. They both leaned back and Sigyn fell asleep in Loki’s arm and he kept watch over her through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, it’s been awhile, my loves. What did you think?
> 
> Abbey


	16. Night 662

Disclaimer: Right now, I’d be willing to give my right arm for Loki, but that’s just me.

Night 662:

Loki sat and watched as Sigyn slept, his mind churning. He could feel the rage he had tried to contain since his brother had dragged him back to Asgard threatening to over take him once again. In her sleep, his lover looked so small, her hair spread across his shoulder, and he wanted to rip the person who had set him against her limb from limb.

She moaned in her sleep as she shifted position and his vision went red.

Her blood was on his hands. He was responsible for her pain.

No, he wasn’t. Some person had put him under their control. Used him as their weapon. Much in the way he had used those pitiful humans.

He was Loki, the God of Tricks. How dare someone put him under their control!

He reached for his power instinctually to lash out and felt the familiar barrier between him and the power he had held all his life. In his anger, he slammed against it.

Sigyn stirred and Loki quickly pulled back.

He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her hair until she was still again. As much as he wanted his power back, he couldn’t bear to hurt her again.

He wanted to search out his attacker, though, and he couldn’t rely on her power alone. He wanted to strike out with _his_ power, and so for the first time since he had been bound, Loki reached out for his power to find a way to break the binding.

He closed his eyes and felt the barrier his lover had erected around the source of his magic. She was strong, equal to his power, but her power lay in healing and protection, while his lay in trickery and war. This was a barrier devised to keep someone out, and it was a well constructed one, but his magic was a part of him, as surely as his arms or legs. And he knew, given time, it would be a part of him again.

He reached forward and circled the barrier, looking for weak spots. Sigyn was good, but Loki knew he was better. When he had first been brought back to Asgard, she had been vigilant about her safeguards, but after over two years, she was more lax.

He felt a crack in her shields and he pressed, opening the crack further.

Sigyn mumbled in her sleep and turned in her sleep. Loki paused, looking down at her sadly. She looked so beautiful, her hair spread over the pillow as she lay in his arms. She trusted him so much, so much that she held his hand as he shoved a knife into her gut.

His anger ignited again and he pushed at the crack again. Finally, he was through. His magic flowed through him and he grinned.

Sigyn moaned and Loki pulled back out, leaving the crack behind, and followed the trail from his magic to hers.

Her magic pulsed with power, pure and light and Loki reached into it, watching as his magic tainted hers. He slowly pulled out some of her magic and exchanged for his.

He continued to do this all through the night as Sigyn slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is super short, but I wanted to get out a chapter. I’m trying to swing this back so it’ll match with what we’ve seen from the Dark World preview. As such, there will only be a few more chapters before this comes to a close. Depending on what the movie is like, I may or may not have a sequel like Faithful. We’ll see.
> 
> Abbey


	17. Day 663

Disclaimer: I won Loki in a card game. That’s a thing, right? That happens?

Day 663:

Thor knew something was wrong the moment he reached the door the next morning and found it open.

“Sigyn!” he yelled, running inside. “Loki!”

He burst into their bedroom, finding Sigyn on the bed, not moving. He ran to her and found that she was still breathing.

“Sigyn!” he called, shaking her gently.

She moaned and opened her eyes slightly.

“Thor?” she said groggily.

“Sigyn, where’s Loki?” he demanded.

“Loki?” she repeated. “I – I don’t…”

Her eyes started to close again and he shook her.

“Sigyn.” He said loudly. “I need you to think. Where is Loki?!”

She struggled to open her eyes.

“Magic.” She said. “My magic…it’s his.”

“I do not understand, Sigyn.” Thor told her.

“Just…I need a moment.”

She closed her eyes and for a moment he was afraid she had passed out again, but then her eyes opened and they burned a gold-ish green.

The color of Loki’s magic.

“He took my magic.” She said, sitting up. “Exchanged it for his.”

She slowly moved so her feet dangled off the side of the bed.

“He must have found a crack in my barriers.” She said, cradling her head in her hands. “The only way to break my wards was to use my magic, but we can’t sustain this.”

“What do you mean?” Thor demanded.

“We’ll burn out.” Sigyn replied, looking up at him. “Our bodies are meant to use one power. Our own. To hold someone else’s…it will poison us.”

She pushed herself to a standing position and Thor grabbed her when she wavered, but after a moment she was steady. She headed outside and straight to where the remainder of the food from the picnic was.

“The wine is gone.” She told Thor. “Loki must have tracked who laid the spell. He’s gone after them.”

“We must stop him.” Thor said grimly.

“How?” Sigyn demanded. “I’ve no idea who laid the spell. You told me not to use anymore magic last night, so I never completed the revealing spell!”

She staggered again, her hand pressing against her abdomen as she grabbed the table for support. She pulled her hand away and it was bloody.

“My body is rejecting the magic.” She told Thor. “I need my magic back before all the spells holding my wound together are shredded.”

“We have to find him.” Thor said. “There must be a way. Otherwise, I will have to alert the guard.”

“He’s carrying my magic.” Sigyn said grimly. “I should be able to track it.”

“Why?” Thor asked softly. “Why would he do this?”

Sigyn sighed.

“Because he’s angry.” She replied simply. “He was holding on by a thread as it was. And by hurting me, they pushed him too far. I – I am afraid we have truly lost him this time.”

She sighed again and headed back into the bedroom to change her shirt. As she grasped the door frame to steady herself, magic jumped from her, freezing the wall. Her hand quickly recoiled and she glanced at Thor, but he hadn’t noticed. After a second, she continued on, gently rubbing her fingers.

* * *

 

Sigyn closed her eyes and concentrated for all she was worth as Thor gathered the Warriors Three and Sif. She fell into the place in her mind the housed her magic, feeling Loki’s magic gather around her. It welcomed her, wrapping her up as it tried to protect her. She reached for it and forced it to bend to her will. Even as it recognized her, it fought her. She wasn’t it’s master, but she made it bend anyway.

“Sigyn?”

She turned and looked at Thor, who recoiled slightly at the glow in her eyes.

“Magic calls.” She said softly. “My magic to me and Loki’s to him.”

“Can you find him?” SIf asked.

Sigyn started to nod when the magic jumped again and a nearby table caught fire. Fandral quickly grabbed a pitcher and put out the fire as the others stared at Sigyn.

“That is going to keep happening.” She warned them. “It is not my magic. Just be glad it was the table.”

The others didn’t back away, but she knew they wanted to. They always had, now that she thought about it. She and Loki were the monsters. She hid it better, but as his power coursed through her veins, she knew the truth. She loved the power just as much as him.

Just because she had turned to healing didn’t mean she didn’t.

“This way.” She said, leading them down the hall.

“How do you know?” Sif asked.

“Magic calls.” She repeated.

She led them through the halls until they arrived at the living quarters of someone Sigyn knew well.

“I should have known.” She muttered, throwing the doors open.

Inside, they saw Loki holding Freya against the wall, a knife at her throat.

“Loki, stop!” Sigyn cried, running to him.

“Why?” he asked, calmly.

The others tried to rush him, but they were thrown back as a barrier was erected.

“It could not have been her that laid the spell.” Sigyn pleaded with him. “She does not have the magic to do that. You know that. You know my power comes from my father.”

“You and I both know it does not matter if you have the power.” Loki replied.

“What do you mean?” Sigyn demanded.

Loki waved his free hand and the illusion hiding Eir was lifted. She was against the wall, bleeding heavily.

“Oh gods.” Sigyn cried, running to her. “Loki, what did you do?!”

“She laid the spell.” He replied calmly. “It was her magic, but I knew she was not brave enough to plan this on her own. There had to be a puppet master. Enter your dear mother.”

Sigyn tried to stop the blood flow, but Eir weakly swatted her away.

“Do not touch me.” She muttered weakly.

“Please, Eir, let me heal you.” Sigyn pleaded.

“So long in your shadow.” Eir muttered. “I am the Goddess of Healing and I was overshadowed in my own Halls. You, the bastard’s whore, you always stood in the light.”

Sigyn tried to reach for her again, but Eir pushed her away.

“Now you have your wish.” The broken goddess continued. “The monster you protected has done your work. Odin will probably give you my title now. Wear it proudly, for you have bought it with my blood.”

“Please, Eir.” Sigyn begged.

“Oh, let the weakling die, Sigyn.” Loki told her blithely. “We have bigger prey to catch.”

“Stop it, Loki!” Sigyn shouted at him. “Just stop it! Look at what you’re doing! What will their deaths accomplish?”

“Not much.” He relented. “But they will make me feel better. Now, Freya, tell your daughter what we were discussing when she joined us.”

“Go to Hel.” Freya spit. “You are nothing but a pathetic half breed who should have been put down like the disgusting creature you are.”

Loki grinned manically and pressed the dagger closer to her throat.

“Shall I tell her then?” he hissed. “Tell her of how her mother planed her murder. How she paid that pitiful excuse for a sorceress over there to lay the spells that would control me? Or how she whispered in my ear that Sigyn, daughter of Freya, was an abomination? Would you like me to tell her how you had your mourning clothes ready at a moment’s notice?

“Please, Loki.” Sigyn begged. “Not like this. She’ll face Odin’s judgment. Just let her go.”

“Odin’s judgment.” Freya repeated with a laugh. “Odin, who let my daughter crawl into bed with a Frost Giant’s bastard like some common whore.   Odin has no judgment, otherwise he would have killed you for me, for cavorting with this monster.”

“Loki, please.” Sigyn cried, ignoring her mother.

Her magic jumped again and ice spread across the floor from her.

“I need my magic back.” She told him. “We cannot carry each other’s magic for must longer. Please, just end this.”

Loki hesitated for a moment before finally stepping back. Sigyn was about to sigh in relief, but then his hand whipped out and he slashed Freya’s throat.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Freya’s hand flew to her throat. She stared at Loki in shock before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor and Sigyn screamed. She ran to her mother as Loki dropped his knife and the barrier at the same moment.

“It’s alright.” Sigyn said, pulling her mother to her. “I will heal you.”

She turned her eyes to Loki, tears streaming down her face.

“Please.” She begged. “Give it back. Let me save her.”

Loki just watched her impassively as Thor grabbed him. She stared at him in shock for a moment before turning back to her mother.

“You were always a disappointment.” Freya told her raggedly. “Always.”

Sigyn stared at her mother as she took her last breath and the blood slowed. After her chest failed to rise again after several seconds, Sigyn gently laid her on the ground as guards burst into the room.

She got to her feet and looked around, seeming confused. Finally, her eyes landed on Loki. She walked to him and gently removed one of his hands from Thor’s grasp. The moment their palms touched her magic jumped from him and his from her.

“You can never bind me again.” Loki told her softly. “Your magic knows me now and mine knows you.”

“Yes.” Sigyn agreed.

“I told you I would be free one day.” He told her.

“This is not freedom, my lord.” She told him, her voice devoid of emotion.

“It is.” He disagreed. “Because you will be truly free.”

“This was not what I wanted.” She told him. “None of it.”

“What has happened here?”

They all turned to see Odin standing there.

“I have slain the goddess Freya and the goddess Eir.” Loki said brightly as he grinned psychotically. “What say you, Odin Allfather?”

All were silent as Loki began to laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don’t kill me. That’s all I have to say.
> 
> Abbey


	18. Day 665

Disclaimer: I give up. If you guys don’t know that I don’t own anything from the Marvel universe yet, you’re never going to know.

Day 665:

Loki stood in the throne room of Asgard, in front of Odin Allfather, once again bound.

“Loki.” Frigga said sadly.

“Hello, Mother.” He said, grinning as he ignored Odin completely. “Have I made you proud?”

“Please, don’t make this worse.” She told him.                                                                                                                 

“Define worse.” He replied.

She opened her mouth to reply, but they were distracted by the sound of footsteps. Loki turned to find Sigyn striding up the long hall.

“Lady Sigyn, you need not be here.” Odin said as the woman stopped next to Loki.

“Should a wife not stand with her husband?” Sigyn asked.

Odin surged to his feet as Loki stared at her in shock and Frigga closed her eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Allfather demanded dangerously.

“Sigyn…” Loki pleaded softly.

“The trick Loki Silvertongue played with our magic to escape the bonds I set on him had an unexpected side effect.” She said, ignoring him.

She waved her hand and slivers of ice flew from her fingertips, embedding themselves in the floor at their feet.

“I carry a piece of Loki’s magic inside of me now.” She told them simply. “And he carries a piece of mine inside of him. We are bonded, and under the old laws, I am his wife and he is my husband.”

“Careful, Lady.” Odin warned. “Lest you share in his punishment. The experiment is over, Sigyn. Loki has fallen and not even your skill can save him.”

“Fallen or not, saved or not, I stand with him.” Sigyn replied calmly.

“Sigyn, stop this.” Loki hissed. “I am a poison. We both know this. I have killed two women in the last days, one of them your mother. I will not kill you as well.”

“I made my choice long ago and I will never leave you.” Sigyn told him passionately. “Yes, my mother is dead by your hand, but she did try to kill us first.”

“That is not the point, Sigyn!” he told her angrily. “I am not the man you think I am! I am not your husband! Go! While you still can.”

“No matter what you do,” she told him softly, “no matter where you go, I will stand with you. That is my choice and my decision. Say what you want, but I will keep my faith with you.”

Loki stared at her, pain in his eyes.

“Why must you always defy the natural order?” he asked her sadly, the old question making her smile sadly as well.

“Because I fell in love with a trickster.” She replied.

“And he with you, wife.” He said in defeat.

A tear fell down her cheek as she leaned in and kissed him gently. After a moment, she turned back to Odin, her head bowed.

“I would speak to the prisoner alone.” Odin said. “Frigga, take Sigyn. I will speak with her later.”

“Come, my dearest.” Frigga said, taking Sigyn arm.

“Please, Allfather.” Sigyn begged.

“I will not punish a daughter of the House of Odin for the sins of her husband.” He told her strictly.

“Please, Sigyn.” Loki said softly. “Go with mother.”

She searched his eyes and finally nodded, letting Frigga guide her out. When they were gone, Loki faced Odin, mockingly coming to attention.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.” He said, laughing lightly.

“You killed two members of this court.” Odin said angrily. “Two goddesses, dead by your hand. This coming after your attack on Midgard. ”

“Those goddesses attacked me and my wife.” Loki said, just as angrily. “They deserved what I gave them and worse.”

“Do you truly not realize the gravity of your crimes?” Odin demanded. “I gave you your life, comfort, and still, where ever you go, there is war, ruin, and death.”

“War?” Loki repeated. “Ruin and death, I grant you, but that’s just a bit of fun. War, though. Are you still complaining about my jaunt to Midgard? For all my losses there, I would have been a benevolent god. Just as you were.”

“We may call ourselves gods, but we are no better than the mortals.” Odin told him strictly. “We are born, we live, and we die, just as humans do.”

“Give or take 5000 years.” Loki muttered.

“And you did it all because you desired a throne and still do.” Odin continued.

“I have languished in your gilded cage for years now.” Loki told him angrily. “Even learned to accept it. The crimes I am brought before you for committing have nothing to do with my exploits on Midgard, and yet, you still seek to punish me for trying to gain what was mine by right of birth!”

“Your birthright was to die as a child!” Odin shouted back. “Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here right now to hate me as you still do.”

“What have you done to regain my love?” Loki shot back.

“I gave you those days with the woman you love.” Odin replied. “I gave you time with Frigga and Thor. But now those days are over.”

Odin sat back in his throne.

“You will never see them again.” He told Loki. “Your life continues to be spared by the grace of Frigga, but your limited freedom is done. You are to be locked in the dungeons with the other criminals of Asgard for the rest of your life.”

“And what of Sigyn?” Loki demanded. “Will you lock her away as well?”

“Sigyn’s only crime is loving you.” Odin replied. “So her punishment shall be that she will never be allowed to visit you. I shall separate you in the hopes that one day her madness may end.”

“I would not look for that day, Odin King.” Loki said, grinning. “You aptly named her when you gave her the title of Goddess of Fidelity. And she is right, we are bound in a way you will never understand. I carry a part of her in me, and you, in all your might, can never take that away.”

“Take him away.” Odin ordered the guards.

They took Loki by the arms and dragged him away.

* * *

 

They shoved him into an empty cell and closed the barriers.

“Well, that could have gone better.”

He spun and saw Sigyn standing in the corner of the cell.

“No.” Loki said angrily. “He said you were free. That bastard!”

“Hush.” Sigyn told him, pushing herself off the wall and striding towards him. “I am free. Here.”

She held out her hand and he reached for it, only for his hand to go through hers.

“Your mother and I are very smart.” She said, smiling. “It is an image, so there’s no touch, but we can see each other.”

“You risk Odin’s anger.” He warned her.

“Since when has that mattered to me?” she shot back. “Thor is very angry with you. He thinks you betrayed him. Again.”

“I’m very upset.” Loki replied, not seeming it at all. “The question, though, is why aren’t you? It was your mother whose throat I slashed in front of you.”

“I don’t know.” Sigyn replied. “By all rights, I should hate you. My mother and I did not have the best relationship, but I should feel more about the fact that my husband killed her, but mostly I am thankful his is still alive for me to be angry at.”

“Mother interceded on my behalf.” Loki told her. “But Odin has forbidden her from seeing me.”

“No, he forbid her from visiting you.” Sigyn corrected. “I told you, we are very smart, and you did not get your mischievousness from Odin.”

“No, I did not.” Loki said. “I got nothing from him.”

“I am not so sure.” Sigyn said, but let it go.

“How long can you stay?” he asked.

“Not very long.” She replied ruefully. “But I will come every day.”

“Before you go, I want to commend you on your trick.” He told her smiling. “Manufacturing a marriage out of a mistake. That was inspired. I do fear you will face retribution for it, though. Announcing your binding to a criminal accused of murder and treason may not have been your smartest moment.”

“I do not care.” Sigyn said proudly. “You are mine and I am yours, until time ends.”

He reached out and held his hand just above her cheek.

“Until time ends.” He confirmed.

She smiled before her image faded and he was left alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So? What did you think?! Let me know.
> 
> Abbey


	19. Day 783

Disclaimer: I’m more worried about you all killing me for not updating than if I own Thor. Honestly, jail time might be safer.

Day 783:

Loki sat right next to the barrier, looking out at the other prisoners.

“You come visit me and all you do is read.” He complained, glancing at Sigyn, who sat on the floor with a book in her hand.

“I found this in the bowels of the library.” She said, not looking up.

She was dressed comfortably in black leggings and a loose silver shirt, her feet bare and her hair light blonde and hanging loosely down her back.

“It’s a treatise on early experiments in the magical manipulation of the body for treatment of ailments. I’m thinking of trying to make some improvements on the Soul Forge.”

“Tell me the news from the Allfather’s court.” He told her.

“There’s really nothing new.” She told him, turning a page. “Now that Bifrost is finally repaired, Thor is out somewhere in the Nine Realms, I think Vanaheim today. Hogun was having some problems with marauders. I’m sure I’ll be getting a call the Halls of Healing as soon as they’re back to patch up the damage.”

“I’m surprised he has time to quell rebellion why spending time with his human love.” Loki sneered.

“Be nice, husband.” Sigyn told him, quirking an eyebrow at him as she finally looked up. She sighed and set the book aside, disappearing as it left her hand. “I think Odin disapproves of her. He seems to be pushing Thor to spend time on any world other than Earth.”

“Well, she is human.” Loki said dismissively. “She’ll be gone in a blink of an eye. He should say his goodbyes now.”

“Would you feel that way if I was human?” Sigyn asked, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her.

Loki grinned and came to kneel next to her.

“If you were human, wife, I would simply cast a spell to make you immortal.” He told her. “Putting an immortal human on the throne of Asgard next to an Ice Giant king would be a magnificent trick.”

“Perhaps I should be worried that you might prefer the trick to the actual me.” She said, pouting.

“As if any trick could compare to my beautiful goddess.” He said lowly.

He leaned towards her and cupped her cheek. The moment his hand touched her though, her form rippled and evaporated. He growled and clenched his hand, surging to his feet and stalking back to the barrier of his cage.

“Loki?”

He turned and saw that Sigyn was standing behind him, looking at him sadly.

“Forgive me, husband.” She whispered, her hand ghosting across his face. “It took me a second to set up the spell again.”

“You shouldn’t have to cast spells to be with me.” He growled. “I should be free of this cage and you should be at my side, a queen. Not the princess married to the traitor in the dungeon.”

Sigyn winced.

“I didn’t want to wear the crown when you saw me.” She whispered. “I thought it would upset you.”

“Mother told me.” He said softly.

“Thor insisted.” Sigyn told him. “I believe he wanted to protect me.”

“He would.” Loki muttered.

Sigyn turned her head and listened to something Loki could not hear.

“The warriors have returned.” She told him, turning back. “They are calling me back to the Halls of Healing.”

Loki nodded.

She held her hand up to his cheek.

“My dearest love.” She whispered sadly.

He closed his eyes. There was a faint sigh and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

 

Sigyn opened the doors to Thor’s rooms, dressed now in a dark green dress with silver accents and her hair pulled back with the silver circlet of a princess resting on her forehead. She saw him washing and quietly closed the door behind her before walking towards him.

“I wanted to check on you.” She said, handing him a towel. “You didn’t come to the Halls of Healing.”

“I had no need to.” He told her, taking it from her with a nod of thanks.

“I trust Vanaheim is safe once more?” she asked as he dried his hands and face.

“It is.” He replied, smiling.

Sigyn sighed.

“Then the Nine Realms are at peace once more.” She said, smiling in return. “Thanks be for that. Now, perhaps you will finally get some rest. Perhaps we all wil.”

He looked her over, taking in the color of her dress and the subdued countenance of her face.

“You’ve been to see Loki.” He said softly.

“Yes.” She replied simply.

“You risk the Allfather’s anger.” He told her.

“I do not care.” She told him, turning away and walking towards the balconey. “I will see my husband and no one, not the Allfather, not you, will stop me.”

Thor sighed.

“If I cannot stop my own mother from visiting him, how could I possibly stop you?”

She glanced at him and he shook his head.

“Of course I knew.” He said, answering her unspoken question. “I am not totally unobservant.”

“We love him.” She said sadly. “No matter what he’s done.”

“I wish I could still say that.” Thor said softly. “I wish I had your belief that the man I called brother was still in there.”

“He’s too proud to show it to you.” She told him. “He doesn’t believe he’s done anything wrong, and I can’t say that he’s totally wrong.”

Thor stared at her.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She told him angrily. “He was raised to believe that he was a prince of Asgard, that he had a right to a throne, only to have it ripped away from him.” She grew quiet. “All he ever wanted was for Odin to love him as much as he loved you, not knowing that was never possible. When he finally realized that, it ripped any sense of worth he had away. Is it any wonder he rebelled?”

“He killed hundreds of humans on Midgard.” Thor said, now also angry. “All because he felt slighted by our father. How can you excuse that? If his madness is starting to finally corrupt you, perhaps I should put a stop to your visits!”

“You do not have the power to stop me.” She told him simply. “And I am not excusing what he did. But my husband is locked in the dungeon and when I look back on what has happened, I cannot help but see that some of the blame must lie with our king!”

“He is in the dungeon because he murdered two women of the court in cold blood.” Thor exclaimed. “One of whom was your mother.”

“My mother.” Sigyn sneered. “The woman who plotted to have me killed and tried to use my husband as her weapon. I sorry, but I cannot feel much sorrow that her death came at the hands of the man she raped.”

Thor opened his mouth but closed it again after a second. They both stood there in silence, looking out over Asgard.

“He is my husband, Thor.” Sigyn said sadly. “Despite his crimes, despite the death and destruction he has wrought, he is still my husband and I miss him sorely. I can see him and I can talk to him, but I miss his touch. I miss him holding me, kissing me. I miss the simple joy of sitting with him as we read, of sharing a meal. I miss him. If you can understand nothing else, surely you can understand that?”

Her shoulders began to shake and he reached out to pull her into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried.

“I can understand that, dear Sigyn.” He told her softly. “And I understand how you need a place to focus your anger, but you must be careful.” He pulled away so he could look down at her face. “Many are not happy that you held to the title of Loki’s wife. A great many thought you should be sharing his fate for standing at his side, not wearing a princess’s crown. No one can ever hear you speak against the Allfather. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She said softly.

“I am serious, Sigyn.” He told her. “There are some things even I cannot protect you from.”

“Perish the thought.” She said, smirking slightly.

“Sigyn.” He said, glaring at her.

“I promise, Thor.” She told him seriously. “No one will ever hear me speak a word against our king. Despite all else, I am loyal to Asgard, and as long as Odin holds her throne, I will be loyal to him. You have my word.”

Thor nodded and pulled her back into him arms.

“As much as I wish you had chosen a less controversial husband, there is no one in the Nine Realms I would rather have as a sister.” He told her softly.

Sigyn didn’t reply, she simply wrapped her arms around him tighter and let him hold her. Finally, she pulled away and dried her eyes.

“I should let you rest.” She said softly. “I’m sure you are tired from the battle.”

“Father thought it would be good if I went to the celebrations.” He told her, moving away to pick up a shirt. “He thought the warriors would appreciate it.”

“I suppose they would.” Sigyn agreed.

“Will you be there?” he asked curiously.

“As you pointed it out, I am not the most popular member of court these days.” She replied dryly. “I think it would be best if I just spent the evening reading in my rooms.”

“Nonsense.” He told her. “Some may not be happy with you, but your friends miss you. You spend far too many evenings in your rooms, reading.”

Sigyn glared at him, but he simply smiled.

“Come tonight.” He told her. “I am sure Sif would enjoy your company.”

“I will think about it.” She told him, sighing. “Now, you’re sure you have no need of my skills as a healer?”

She motioned to the shirt he still held but had failed to put on. He looked down at it and took a deep breath.

“Father feels it is time for me to take the throne.” He told her quietly.

When she said nothing in reply, he looked up to find her studying him thoughtfully.

“What is it?” he asked. “If you have an opinion, I would hear it.”

Sigyn walked over to him and took the shirt from him. When she motioned to him, he held out his arms and she assisted him and putting it on. Finally, she brushed her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, smoothing any wrinkles.

“You have the makings of a great king, Thor.” She told him softly.

“But?” he prompted when she fell silent.

“But only if you are willing to dedicate your whole heart, your whole life to Asgard and only Asgard.” She told him, looking up at him seriously.

“You do not think I am willing?”

She smiled at him softly.

“I think I am not the only one who spends many hours out of the eye of the court these days.” She laughed as he looked away sheepishly. “I know you have not seen your dear Jane since Bifrost was repaired. You must miss her.”

“Heimdall watches over her for me.” He told her. “But yes, I miss her.”

Sigyn grew serious.

“Odin will never let a human sit on the throne of Asgard.” She told him, bluntly but not unkindly. “And if you truly love her, he will make you choose, sooner rather than later I’m afraid, between the woman you love and your people. I don’t think it’s fair, but then again, life is not fair, even if you’re the Prince of Asgard.”

“What counsel would you give me?” he asked her.

“I do not know that I have counsel to give.” She replied. “I forsook everything, my family, my friends, my life, for my love for Loki, and I do not regret it for a moment. I would give up whatever he asked of me, do practically anything, if it meant that I could stand at his side as his wife, but I am not the heir to the throne of Asgard.” She sighed again. “You must decide for yourself which you could live with losing: the throne…or her?”

Thor nodded.

“Thank you, my lady.” He said sincerely. “I do not know what I would do without you and your counsel.”

“Probably get yourself killed many years ago.” She said, laughing lightly.

“Very possibly.” He agreed, also laughing. “Now, you will come tonight, won’t you?”

“I suppose I must?” she replied, scrunching up her face.

“You must.” He concurred.

“Then I will take my leave of you so I might ready myself.” She said, bowing slightly. “Good day, Prince Thor.”

“Good day, Princess Sigyn.” He replied.

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, before stalking out of his chamber.

* * *

 

Night fell and all through the city, the people celebrated the re-won peace of the realms and the warriors who had one it.

In a tavern, Thor sat silently as his comrades celebrated. Volstagg sat at the table with one of his daughters on his lap, yelling for another ale as he threw the empty mug over his shoulder. Fandral happily exaggerated tales of his exploits to a group of giggling maids, not noticing that they were actually giggling at the fact that Sigyn sat nearby, silently changing his features randomly to everything to flaming red hair to a pig’s snout.

Thor caught her eye and smiled as she winked at him and gave Fandral bright blue donkey’s ears. As she turned away again, his smile faded and he got to his feet. He walked towards the balcony and Sif, who saw him and moved so he could join her at the rail.

“There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks.” She told him.

“I remember you celebrating the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started the second.” He replied.

“Well the first was so much fun.” Sif shot back.

They shared a smile and Sif reached out to him.

“Take a drink with me.” She told him. “Surely the Allfather can have no further task with you tonight?”

“This is one I set for myself.” He replied simply.

“It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night.” Sif told him. “There are nine realms. The future King of Asgard must focus on more than one.”

Thor smiled at her sadly.

“I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif.” He told her.

Thor smiled once more before turning and walking away. Sif watched him go and didn’t notice Sigyn until the other woman wrapped her arm around her friend’s arm and leaned her head against Sif’s shoulder. She laughed slightly and rested her dark haired head against the other woman’s lighter one.

“I miss you, my dearest friend.” She told the healer sincerely.

“As I miss you.” Sigyn replied, moving away but linking her fingers with her friend’s. She glanced after Thor and then back to Sif. “I have not been a good friend to you as of late.”

“You have had your own troubles.” Sif told her. “No matter what I think of them, they rightfully take precedence over my bruised ego.”

“He does not mean to slight you.” Sigyn told her softly. “You know Thor holds you in the highest esteem.”

“But still it is not high enough.” Sif muttered.

Sigyn said nothing, she just held her friend’s hand tighter. Sif shook her head and smiled at the other woman.

“Ignore me.” She told her brightly. “We have finally pried you from your rooms and I do not plan on wasting a moment. Come! Too long have these men’s ego grown without the Ladies Sigyn and Sif to knock them back down to their proper size!”

Sigyn laughed and let her friend pull her back inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ANNNNNND LOOK WHO’S BACK! WHOO! …please don’t kill me for being away for so long…
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I know it was kind of heavy on the angst, but I did try to lighten it up in places!
> 
> Just a note as we really head into the movie plot: If I don’t write it, assume it happened just like it did in the movie. I plan on only writing things that involve Sigyn, otherwise I’m just rewriting the movie and since you’ve assumedly seen it, I don’t feel that’s really necessary. I mean, I could write all the scenes with Jane and Darcy and Thor and all them, but I won’t be changing anything, so what’s the point?
> 
> Also: in my version, obviously Thor traveled to Earth and saw Jane before the events of Dark World. That’s what happens when you write things and then Marvel doesn’t consult you before they go and make a major motion picture. What can you do? I tried to walk it back by saying that he hasn’t been back since the Bifrost reopened for business, so I hope that makes sense to everyone. If it helps, just assume that in the scene where he goes to find Jane, she’s not quite as pissed off.
> 
> Well, that’s all I’ve got. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Abbey


	20. Day 784

Disclaimer: I can’t hear you. See me, not hearing you? That’s cause I can’t hear you. And when you stop saying the words ‘don’t’ and ‘own’ I will magically regain my hearing. Nope, still can’t hear you.

Day 784:

Sigyn sat in her rooms, dressed for bed, but instead, sitting on a chair staring up at the sky as the sun was rising with Anubis at her feet. She had spent the evening with Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg, celebrating their victory, and for a moment, she had forgotten her loneliness. But now the city was quieting as the warriors went to bed finally, many of them with partners, and she just couldn’t bring herself to face her empty bed.

Suddenly, she surged to her feet, surprising the dog, who woofed and moved to jump up on the bed. She went to the brazier burning brightly in her bedroom and stretched her hand out. Silver fire streamed into the fire, mingling with the warm orange and suddenly she was in Loki’s cell.

“Sigyn.” He said, setting aside his book and getting to his feet to stand in front of her. He looked her over. “What is it, my lady?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Sigyn?” he prompted.

“I hate this.” She told him in a rush. “I’m lonely and I hate that. I want you so much it hurts and I hate this so much. I am in my room and all I can think is that you should be here with me, holding me in your arms and I am angry because you’re not!”

Loki clenched his hands and looked away.

“I know this is unfair.” She said with a sigh, turning and stalking away. “I know how horrible it is for me to be here, complaining about being alone while you’re in here, but I…need someone.”

Loki was silent for a moment before walking to her, standing behind her so closely that if she was actually there, she could just shift and she’d be touching him.

“Never hide from me.” He told her softly. “Never, ever hide anything from me. Do you understand me, wife?”

Sigyn turned and looked up at him.

“Do you love me?” she asked softly.

“If I told you no, would you leave?” he asked. “Separate yourself from me and fine a nice, simple warrior to love and would provide you with a warm home and a bed? Have fat children who would one day give you fat grandchildren and forget me?”

“Never.” She said instantly. “I will never forget you and I will never leave you, even if I can never touch you again and I sleep in a cold bed for the rest of my life. Now, answer the question, husband.”

“Of course I love you.” He told her tenderly. “How else could I ever be so selfish, to let you bind yourself to me? If I didn’t love you, I would have forced you away from me how ever I could. But I am a selfish, selfish man.”

“No, you’re not.” She protested.

“Of course I am.” He told her. “Because I want you to look at me the way you do so much that I am will to let you isolate yourself so that you will come here and grace me with it.”

“How do I look at you?” she asked curiously.

“Like you love me.” He said softly. “Like you trust me and you believe in me.”

“I do.” She told him. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” He replied, smiling softly. “No matter what, I always know that.”

Sigyn nodded and yawned.

“Go to sleep.” He told her gently. “Sleep and I will be with you in your dreams.”

Sigyn nodded and smiled slightly. He watched as she disappeared and sighed, turning back to his book.

* * *

 

Sigyn turned from the brazier, waving her hand so the fire died slightly, and climbed into her bed. Anubis walked up to her and threw himself down next to her, pushing his head into her. She smiled and petted his head and moved to bury her face in his fur. Finally, she pulled away, but kept her fingers buried in his fur as she closed her eyes. She was just drifting off when a knock came at her door. And with a groan, she pulled herself out of the bed again.

“Yes?” she called, pulling open the door and finding a guard.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance, Princess.” He said, bowing. “Heimdall requests your presence at the Observatory.”

“Very well.” She replied, sighing. “Tell him I will be there as soon as I am able.”

He bowed and she closed the door. She leaned against it for a moment before pushing herself away to get dressed.

* * *

 

Sigyn slipped off her horse as the Bifrost closed and walked inside.

“We have to do that again!”

The goddess looked curiously at the woman standing with Thor as she rounded Heimdall.

“Hi.” The woman said, staring up at the large man.

“Welcome to Asgard.” The guardian told her.

“Thor?” Sigyn called, nearing them.

“Sigyn!” Thor said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Heimdall summoned me.” She replied, looking up at the other man.

“I saw the altercation on Earth.” He explained. “I thought Sigyn might help.”

“Altercation?” Sigyn repeated. “What have you done now, Thor?”

The woman laughed as Thor looked affronted.

“I have done nothing, my lady.” He told her strictly before turning to the other woman. “Jane, I would like you to meet the Lady Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity and Loyalty and Princess of Asgard. Sigyn, this is Jane Foster.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Jane Foster.” Sigyn said, smiling brightly. “I finally get to thank you for the wonderful gift of Anubis. He has been a great comfort to me.”

“No problem.” Jane replied, grinning. “Thor said he needed a gift to cheer up a friend. I just gave him the idea.”

“Well, he has done that.” Sigyn assured her. “Now, why was I summoned?”

Thor, who had been watching the two women happily, turned serious.

“Jane disappeared from Heimdall’s sight on Earth.” He told her.

“What?” Sigyn exclaimed, looking at the watcher, who confirmed it with a nod.

“I went to find her and shortly after finding her safe on Earth, she admitted a very strong burst of energy, unlike anything I have ever seen.” Thor told her.

Sigyn reached out to Jane, waiting for Thor to nod his approval, before taking the woman’s hand.

“Please remain still.” She told her.

Jane nodded and the silver of Sigyn’s magic wound around her arm and spread up her arm slightly before dark red energy welled up and raced down Jane’s arm and struck Sigyn, pushing her back.

Heimdall jumped down and caught Sigyn as Thor braced a wavering Jane.

“I’m alright.” Sigyn said, shaking her head and pulling away from Heimdall. “Do you have a horse?”

“Yes.” Thor said, confused.

“Get it.” Sigyn ordered. “We need to go to the Halls of Healing. Now.”

Thor nodded and led Jane out.

“Be careful, little Sigyn.” Heimdall warned.

“I am always careful.” She told him petulantly.

He stared at her and she simply walked away.

* * *

 

Sigyn handed Jane off to one of her healers and went to quickly change from her breaches and shirt to a simple gown. When she came back, Jane was laying on a table. Sigyn joined her and manipulated a screen so that a field appeared above the human, mimicking her form and movements.

“What’s that?” she asked curiously.

“Be still.” Sigyn told her fondly.

“This is not of Earth.” Sigyn heard Thor say to one of her Healers. “What is it?”

“We do not know.” The Healer replied. “But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her.”

Sigyn turned and glared at them and they fell silent. She turned back to find Jane reaching up to touch the field.

“That’s a quantum field generator, isn’t it?” she said as Sigyn manipulated the field.

“It’s called a Soul Forge.” She replied.

“Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?” Jane asked.

“Yes.” Sigyn answered, impressed.

“Quantum field generator.” Jane whispered to Thor, who smiled affectionately.

There was a commotion at the doors as Odin entered.

“My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?” he asked his son.

“She’s ill.” Thor replied.

“She is mortal.” Odin said dismissively. “Illness is their defining trait.”

“I brought her here so we can help her.” Thor said, standing his ground.

“She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table.” His father said.

Jane sat up quickly and Sigyn sighed, shutting down the Soul Forge.

“Did he just…” Jane said, obviously annoyed. “Who do you think you are?”

“I am Odin.” He replied. “King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms.”

“Oh.” She said, backing off. “Well, I’m – “

“I know very well who you are, Jane Foster.” Odin interrupted.

He walked away and Jane turned to Thor, smiling slightly.

“You told your dad about me?” she whispered.

“Something’s within her, father.” Thor said, following Odin. “Something I have not seen.”

“Her world has its healers, they’re called doctors.” Odin told him. “Let them deal with it. Guards! Take her back to Midgard!”

“That’s a bad idea.” Sigyn said.

“No, I wouldn’t…” Thor said at the same time.

The guards grabbed her arm and the red energy zapped them.

“Touch her.” Thor finished.

He, Odin, and Sigyn all quickly moved forward.

“Jane, are you alright?” Thor asked, but he looked to Sigyn for the answer.

She could only look back helplessly. Meanwhile, Odin ran his hand down Jane’s arm, which glowed dark red.

“It’s impossible.” He murmured.

“The infection, it’s defending her?” one of the Healers asked.

“No, it’s defending itself.” Sigyn said, looking at the Allfather. “Isn’t it?”

“Come with me.” Odin said to Thor.

The Prince of Asgard nodded and helped Jane off the table. Sigyn moved to follow, but Odin stopped her.

“Where do you think you’re going, Lady Sigyn?” he demanded.

“If I am to treat my patient, I would know what I am fighting.” She said, standing her ground. “I have studied the healing arts all my life, yet I have never encountered anything like this.”

“As with most things, I will not be able to stop you, will I?” Odin asked with a sigh.

“I believe that is why you are fond of me, Allfather.” Sigyn replied.

He sighed again and moved off, leaving the others to follow.

“You push your luck again.” Thor murmured as Jane looked at them curiously.

“And this is surprising?” Sigyn shot back as they followed Odin down the hall.

“I miss the old Sigyn.” Thor muttered.

“Sometimes I do too.” She admitted. “I remember why I used to let you and my husband take the blame for when I would annoy our King. I’m thinking of taking up that practice again.”

“Too late.” Thor told her. “The whole court is aware of how cunning you are now. We know better than to assume you’re innocent now.”

Sigyn stuck her tongue out at him, making Jane laugh as they entered the Halls of Science and into the Library.

“There are relics that predate the universe itself.” Odin said, pulling down a book. “What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged.”

He carefully opened the book and Jane watched in fascination as the beautifully illuminated page moved as Thor read.

“’Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light’.” He quoted. “These were the stories mother told to us as children.”

“Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether.” Odin told them. “While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether’s power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father, Bor, finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years.”

“What happened?” Jane asked.

“He killed them all.” Odin replied.

“Are you certain?” Thor asked sharply. “The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is.”

“The Dark Elves are dead.” Odin stated certainly.

“Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?” Jane asked.

“No.” Odin admitted. “It does not.”

Sigyn studied Jane curiously.

“Perhaps we could draw it out of you somehow.” She said reaching out. “That way at least it would have a stronger life force to feed off of and Jane would be safe.”

Odin grabbed her hand.

“And make it exponentially stronger.” He told her strictly. “This is not one of your magic experiments to play with, Lady Sigyn. Besides, your attempt would most likely kill both you and Jane Foster.”

Sigyn sheepishly pulled her hand back.

“My apologies, Jane.” She told her. “I sometimes forget not everything is academic.”

“I have the same problem.” Jane replied happily.

“But…” Sigyn said, refocusing on Odin. “If we cannot draw it out and it’s feeding off her life force…”

“It will destroy her.” Odin confirmed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look at that! Two chapters in two days! Look at how productive I can be when my head isn’t trying to split open every day! Yay for migraine free days!
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! Please? I’m not above begging if that’ll help.
> 
> Abbey


	21. Day 784 con't

Disclaimer: Can you prove this isn’t mine? Really? You can prove it? Oh, I guess you can. But can you prove…yeah, I got nothing. Sorry.

Day 784 con’t:

Odin left them in the Library and Jane sighed.

“We’ll find a way to fix this, Jane.” Thor told her comfortingly. “You have my word.”

“Well, if you are going to be amongst us for a time, we should get you suitably attired.” Sigyn said. “I’m sure I have something that will fit you.”

She wrapped her arm and pulled Jane towards the door. Thor started to follow and Sigyn stopped and stared at him.

“I’m sure the Prince of Asgard has something better to do then follow two women around.” She told him, smirking. “I promise you, your human will be perfectly safe with me.”

“Are you sure?” he said hesitantly.

“Thor, if you don’t go away so I can elicit information you don’t want me to have, I will be forced to hurt you.” Sigyn told him.

He glared at Sigyn and she glared right back.

“Fine.” He capitulated. “But remember, I know many embarrassing things, my lady. Keep that in mind when you go looking for things to use against me.”

“I have no idea what you speak of.” She replied haughtily. “Come along, Jane.”

She led a giggling Jane out of the room.

“So you’re related to Thor?” Jane asked as they walked down the hall.

“By marriage.” Sigyn replied. “But we grew up together. I was made a lady of the Queen when I was very young, so I grew up in the palace.”

They reached Sigyn’s chambers and the goddess led the human woman inside. Before Sigyn could stop him, Anubis crashed into her, trying to lick her face enthusiastically.

“Down!” Sigyn ordered, laughing. “Down, you silly dog!”

She pushed the black dog down long enough to grab a biscuit and throw it. He barked and chased after it, leaving the two women.

“He’s grown so much!” Jane marveled.

“He has been very important to me.” Sigyn told her, kneeling down to pet the dog’s head as he ran back to her and sat at her feet. “I have been alone for awhile now and he has comforted me greatly.”

She shook her head slightly and got back to her feet.

“Now, let’s find you something to wear so we can get you back to Thor before he decides to track us down.” Sigyn said, grinning.

She led Jane into a small chamber where there was a large mirror, a table covered in jewelry and pots of oils, and chests that were open and spilling with clothing.

“I only recently moved into the royal wing.” Sigyn told her. “Hence the mess.”

Jane walked to one of the chests and held up a silver gown.

“It’s beautiful.” She said.

Sigyn glanced at the dress and smiled.

“If you like it, it’s yours.” She said.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.” Jane protested.

“Of course you can.” Sigyn told her. “I have more gowns than I could possibly wear. Now, let’s see.”

She dug around in another chest and pulled out a dark blue wrap, before going to the table and sorting through the jewelry and pulling out a gold necklace and cuff.

“Now, out of those clothes.” She ordered.

“I’m sorry?” Jane sputtered.

“Well, your clothes look far less complicated than Asgardian dress.” Sigyn told her. “Normally, I dress with the help of a handmaiden, but since I assume you are not used to having strangers dress you, I thought I would.”

Jane still hesitated.

“I assure you,” Sigyn told her, “I have been a Healer for many years. There is nothing I have not seen.”

Jane laughed nervously and slipped off her jacket. Sigyn reached out and took it from her, setting it aside.

“You can keep your clothes here.” She told her. “They’ll be safe for when you’re ready to go home.”

“Thanks.” Jane said.

She took a deep breath and slipped off her shirt.

* * *

 

“There.” Sigyn said, stepping back. “You look lovely.”

She led Jane to the mirror and the young woman stared at herself.

“You look like one of us.” Sigyn assured her. “And I’m sure Thor will think you look beautiful.”

“Sigyn!” came a shout from the other room.

“I told you he would come search us out.” She told the other woman with a laugh before turning to the door. “In here, Thor.”

The large Asgardian warrior hesitantly edged into the room.

“Jane.” He breathed, catching sight of the human woman. “You look…”

“Beautiful?” Sigyn supplied. “Lovely? Goddess-like?”

Thor glared at her, but she just laughed.

“As much fun as taunting you is, Thor, I’m supposed to meet with your mother.” She said. “Jane, I will see you later.”

“Thank you for the dress.” She told her.

Sigyn smiled and walked by Thor, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Are you and she…?” he asked, trailing off as her face hardened.

“Do you presume to tell me, not to mention your mother, the Queen, what we can and cannot do?” she said lowly.

“Be _careful_.” He told her soflty.

Her face softened slightly.

“We are.” She told him.

He squeezed her arm slightly before letting go and she left.

“What was that about?” Jane asked.

“Just…family politics.” He replied with a sigh.

He took her hand and smiled.

“How would you like to see more of Asgard?” he asked.

Jane smiled brightly.

“Lead the way.” She replied.

* * *

 

Sigyn slipped into the Queen’s chambers to find her standing by the fire pit, already speaking to her son.

“The books I sent, do they not interest you?” Frigga was saying.

Sigyn stepped up on the other side of the pit and held her hand out to cast the necessary spell. When Loki’s cell came into focus, she was behind him.

“Is that how I am to while away eternity?” he was asking sarcastically. “Reading?”

“Sigyn and I have done everything in our power to make you comfortable.” Frigga told him.

“Have you?” Loki demanded. “Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night.”

“You know full well that your actions brought you here.” Frigga told him.

“I defended my wife.” He shot back.

“That combined with your actions on Earth…” she continued.

“Always bringing back Earth!” Loki exclaimed. “I was merely giving truth to the lie that I’ve been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king.”

“A king?” Frigga replied. “A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?”

“A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself.” He answered.

“Your father – “ Frigga said.

“He’s not my father!” Loki shouted.

Frigga was quiet for a moment.

“Then am I not your mother?” she asked softly.

He hesitated before steeling himself.

“You are not.” He said.

Frigga smiled sadly, stepping closer to Loki.

“Huh.” She murmured. “Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.”

Loki closed his eyes regretfully and shook his head. He moved towards her and reached out to her outstretched hands, dispelling her projection as he touched her. When she was gone, he closed his eyes for a moment before turning and seeing his wife behind him, looking at him in disapproval.

“What?” he demanded angrily.

“Nothing.” She replied, glaring right back at him. “You handled that splendidly all on your own.”

He opened his mouth to replied, but she snapped her fingers, dissolving her spell and leaving him alone.

* * *

 

Back in the Queen’s chambers, Frigga was sitting on the side of the pit and Sigyn went to kneel next to her, resting her head on the Queen’s knee. Frigga smiled softly and gently smoothed her daughter-in-law’s hair.

“You should not argue with him on my account.” She told the younger woman.

“It’s no trouble.” Sigyn told her, making Frigga laugh slightly.

Sigyn sat up and looked at her.

“He loves you, my lady.” She told the Queen. “You know he does. He’s just angry and lashing out. Just like he always does. His mood will pass and he will apologize.”

“Just like always.” Frigga agreed.

“For a god of mischief, he is predictable at times, no?” Sigyn said with a laugh.

Frigga leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sigyn’s forehead.

“I am grateful for you every single day, little Sigyn.” She told her sincerely.

Sigyn cringed at the word ‘little’.

“I thought that ‘little’ had died long ago, yet both you and Heimdall used it today.” She complained. “I dearly hope it isn’t coming back.”

Frigga just laughed and shook her head.

“What were you doing, visiting Heimdall today?” she asked curiously.

“You haven’t heard?” Sigyn asked, surprised.

“Heard what?” Frigga asked.

“Thor has brought his human here.” Sigyn told her.

“He has?” she asked, surprised.

“She has been infected with the Aether, according to the Allfather.” Sigyn told her seriously. “We are looking for a way to remove it from her safely.”

“Well,” Frigga said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Sigyn to her feet, “I must meet this girl who has so captured my son. If she is anything like the other woman to capture one of my son’s hearts, she must be special indeed.”

Sigyn ducked her head in embarrassment. Frigga shook her head, smiling, and wrapped her arm around the other woman’s and led her out.

* * *

 

They found the couple on a balcony overlooking Asgard.

“My father doesn’t know everything.” Thor was saying as they approached.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Frigga said.

They turned, surprised by the women’s approach.

“Jane Foster,” Thor said, smiling, “please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother.”

Jane quickly dropped Thor’s hand and stepped away from him, making Sigyn chuckle.

“Hi.” She said, obviously embarrassed, which just made Sigyn grin even more.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear.” Frigga told her kindly.

“And you, your majesty.” Jane told her.

“How are you finding Asgard?” she asked.

“It’s amazing.” Jane said, smiling brightly. “Just…amazing.”

“I see Sigyn gave you one of her gowns.” Frigga noted. “It looks lovely on you.”

“Thank you.” Jane said, smoothing the dress. “It was very kind of her.”

“You can thank my queen.” Sigyn told her. “She’s the one who decided my old wardrobe wasn’t enough for a Princess of Asgard. Never mind that it was fitting for me when I was just a princess of the Vanir.”

“Exactly.” Thor said, grinning. “You were _just_ a princess of the Vanir.”

“I dare you to say that to my sisters.” Sigyn told him.

“Play nice, children.” Frigga said blandly.

Both Sigyn and Thor opened their mouths when an alarm went off.

“The prison.” Frigga said.

“Loki.” Sigyn breathed.

Thor looked at her searchingly.

“I know nothing!” she said defensively.

“Go.” Frigga told him. “We’ll look after Jane.”

He nodded and ran for the balcony, shedding his cloak and catching Mjolnir as leapt from the edge.

“Come.” Frigga said to Jane.

She started to lead her away, but stopped to look back at Sigyn, who was staring after Thor.

“Sigyn.” She called.

The younger goddess turned, concern written clearly in her face.

“Come.” Frigga said gently.

Sigyn nodded and hurried after them.

* * *

 

Inside the palace, they came across Odin leading a squadron of guards and issuing orders.

“Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs.” He was saying. “Seal the dungeon.”

“Odin.” Frigga called.

“Frigga.” He acknowledged before turning back to the commander. “Go!”

He turned back to the women.

“It’s a skirmish.” He told them. “Nothing to fear.”

“You’ve never been a very good liar.” Frigga told her husband.

“Take her to your chambers.” He told her, nodding to Jane. “I’ll come for you when it’s safe.”

More soldiers marched by and Sigyn saw Sif glaring at Jane. She stepped forward and quickly grabbed her friend’s hand.

“Sigyn?” Sif asked, pausing slightly.

“Give me your dagger.” Sigyn said, holding out her hand. “I don’t have time to go for mine and you never use yours.”

Sif sighed, but reached into her boot and handed a long dagger to her friend.

“Stay safe.” She said, pressing it into Sigyn’s hand.

“You as well.” Sigyn replied seriously.

Sif nodded and ran to catch up to the others.

“Take care.” Frigga was saying as Sigyn rejoined her and Jane.

Odin reached out to Frigga, affection written in face.

“Despite all I have survived, my Queen still worries for me.” He said.

“It’s only because I worry over you that you have survived.” She replied.

Odin smiled and left. Frigga took Jane’s arm and the three women briskly walked away, Frigga grabbing a short sword off a soldier as they went.

“Listen to me now, both of you.” She said seriously. “I want you to do everything I ask – no questions.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jane replied.

“Of course, my queen.” Sigyn said at the same time.

* * *

 

“You understand?” Frigga asked Sigyn. “No matter what.”

She was standing with Jane and Sigyn in her chambers.

“Of course, my lady.” Sigyn replied. “But what if – “

“No matter what.” Frigga stressed.

Sigyn nodded reluctantly as the doors flew open, revealing a pale being.

“Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this.” Frigga told him, putting herself between him and Sigyn and Jane.

“I have survived worse, woman.” The creature told her.

“Who are you?” Frigga demanded.

“I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine.” He told her.

He moved towards them and Sigyn pulled Jane further back, putting herself in front of the human as Frigga approached Malekith. When she was in range, the queen used her stolen sword to strike him across the face. He withdrew, drawing his own sword before attacking.

The battle raged, but Frigga quickly proved herself to be the better warrior, disarming Malekith and pinning him with her sword.

“My Queen!” Sigyn yelled.

Before Frigga could turn, she was disarmed by an even larger creature and lifted into the air, a sword pressed to her back.

“You have something, child.” Malekith said, approaching Jane.

Sigyn pushed Jane behind her and held her dagger towards the creature.

“You will not touch her.” She told him.

He growled and tried to backhand her, but his hand went through her, dissolving both her form and Jane’s. He spun back around to find Frigga smirking at him.

“Witch!” he growled, stalking back to her. “Where is the Aether?!”

“I’ll never tell.” She replied.

“I believe you.” He said.

In that moment, the larger creature slid his sword into her back.

There was a cry and a bolt of lightning hit Malekith in the face as Thor arrived in the room. Half of his face turned black as he and the other ran for the balcony. Thor threw Mjolnir after them, knocking them over the edge, but as he ran forward, a ship flew up and past, faster than Mjolnir.

Behind him, Odin arrived, staring in shock at the body of his wife on the floor. As he staggered to her, gathering her up in his arms, Sigyn came crashing through the other doors, Jane on her heels.

She took in the sight of Odin and Thor’s grief and staggered. Jane quickly grabbed her and lowered her gently to the ground as sobs wracked her body.

* * *

 

Loki looked up from his book to see Sigyn standing in his cell once more.

“Good.” He said, standing up. “I wanted to appolog – Sigyn?”

He took in her tear stained face and her obvious despair.

“What’s happened?” he demanded, moving to her.

“Loki…” she said, breaking off as tears streamed down her face. She took a deep breath and started again. “My dear Loki…the queen – your mother is dead, my love.”

He stared at her confusion written on his face.

“I don’t – I – what?” he whispered.

“The riot that started here.” She said. “One of the escaped prisoners, he was a Dark Elf. He helped sneak his leader in. They were after – it doesn’t matter. All that matters is they killed Frigga and I couldn’t stop them.”

She collapsed to the floor and Loki stared at her. He clenched his hand and everything in his cell flew away from him, a chair flying through Sigyn’s form and dispelling it.

* * *

 

Back in her rooms, Sigyn sobbed on her floor as she mourned for Frigga.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look another chapter! Whoo hoo!
> 
> Um, question…are there any of you out there still? Are you still reading this? I told you I’m not above begging, so here goes:
> 
> Please review! I’ll do anything! I have nothing but the brief joy I get from your shining handles leaving kind words for me! Please, please, please! Feed my ego. Make my life brighter by enriching it with your beautiful personalities!
> 
> Abbey


	22. Day 785

Disclaimer: I own Sigyn…sort of. I definitely own Anubis.

Day 785:

Sigyn found Jane sitting alone in Thor’s chamber.

“Thor was called away.” Jane said when Sigyn inquired as to his whereabouts.

“Are you alright?” Sigyn asked softly, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Jane nodded.

“I just feel useless.” She admitted. “I’m used to having something to do, but I can’t make this better.”

“Just be here for Thor.” Sigyn told her. “He’ll need you soon.”

“I can do that.” Jane confirmed.

“Good.” The Asgardian replied. “Now, I have duties to attend to, but I wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Jane told her.

“I’ve been going over the tests I took.” Sigyn told her. “The Aether is putting a tremendous strain on your system. The longer you carry it, the greater the strain, so you need to rest. Two of Odin’s Crimson Hawks are just outside. They are the Allfather’s personal guards and they will protect you with their lives.”

“Is that necessary?” Jane asked.

“Probably not.” She admitted. “But I am not willing to take any chances. Even if you weren’t important to Thor, my Queen’s last order to me was to protect you, so that is what I will do.”

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but obviously thought better of it and closed her mouth.

“Now, rest.” Sigyn ordered. “I will come to dress you before the funeral.”

Jane nodded and climbed into Thor’s bed. Sigyn smoothed the sheets and rested her hand on Jane’s forehead.

“Sleep.” She murmured, a sliver glow passing from her hand to Jane.

The human woman’s eyes closed and she was asleep a second later. Sigyn slipped out of the rooms and addressed the guards on either side of the doors.

“Only Thor and I are to enter this room.” She ordered. “You will protect her at all costs. Is that understood?”

“Yes, princess.” They replied in unison.

Sigyn nodded and turned away. She made her way through the palace to the Halls of Healing. She stopped at the doors and took a deep breath before stealing herself and stepping inside.

All over the Hall were the bodies of the injured and dead. She quickly moved to where Sif was sitting, holding her arm, which had been deeply cut.

“Hold still.” She said, taking her friend’s arm and letting her power run through it.

“They came out of nowhere.” Sif told her. “Dark Elves. They were supposed to be dead.”

“I know.” Sigyn said softly. “And because we were lied to, our queen is dead.”

Sif grabbed Sigyn’s other arm with her good one and waited until she looked at her.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She told her seriously.

Sigyn looked at her with pain in her eyes.

“I was in the next room, Sif.” She whispered. “I tried to stop it, but I wasn’t fast enough. I have spent my whole life learning to heal and protect, and when it mattered most, I failed. How is that not my fault?”

“Our Queen gave you an order to protect another.” Sif told her. “You did not fail because the human is still alive.”

Sigyn closed her eyes as tears slipped down her face. Finally she took a deep breath.

“There.” She said, letting go of Sif’s arm. “All better.”

Sif reached forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

“My lady?”

The two women pulled apart and looked at the guard standing in front of them.

“The Allfather requests your presence in the Queen’s chambers, Princess.” He told them.

“I will be right there.” Sigyn said.

He nodded and left as Sigyn looked back to Sif.

“You need to rest your arm.” She told her friend.

“I will.” Sif agreed.

“No, you won’t.” Sigyn said, smiling slightly. “At least give it a half hour?”

“I’ll try.” Sif agreed, also smiling.

Sigyn squeezed her friend’s arm one last time before leaving.

* * *

 

Inside the Queen’s chambers, Frigga’s handmaidens prepared her body for her final journey. Nearby, Odin stood, looking older than ever, with Thor at his side. Sigyn made her way over and bowed before the King.

“You summoned me, Allfather?” she asked.

“Yes, Sigyn.” He said. “I know there is important work to be done in the Halls of Healing, but you belong here.”

“My lord.” Sigyn said, lowering her head.

Odin reached out and lifted her head to look at him.

“Frigga loved you as if you were her own daughter.” He told her. “You should be the one to ready her for her next journey.”

“It would be my honor, my lord.” She whispered.

Odin nodded and squeezed her arm before turning away and walking away slowly to stand next to his wife’s body. Thor stepped into his father’s place and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Thor.” Sigyn whispered. “I’m so, so, sorry. I should have – “

“Stop that.” Thor told her angrily. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“I was in the next room.” Sigyn said, tears falling again. “I should have been faster.”

“You were protecting Jane.” Thor told her. “You were protecting someone who couldn’t protect herself. Mother would have died a million times rather than fail to save someone in her protection. Never doubt you did the right thing.”

Sigyn nodded and looked back at Frigga’s body.

“Someone needs to decide what she will take with her.” She said.

“Go.” Thor told her.

Sigyn nodded and headed to Frigga’s wardrobe. She gently ran her hand over the jewels and gowns, pausing here and there on a necklace Frigga had worn to Sigyn’s birthday feast, or a gown she had always loved. She picked up a tiara she remembered Frigga wearing when she had been a child, new to court and all its finery.

“Keep it.”

Sigyn turned to see Odin behind her, watching her.

“Oh, I couldn’t, my lord.” She said.

“Frigga would want you to have it.” He said, stepping closer and closing Sigyn’s hand around the crown. “My Queen gave me a son to be proud of, but I know she would have liked to have a daughter. I remember when your mother sent you to us, such a little child, so unlike your sisters. Frigga took one look at you and took you into her heart. And as you grew, I cannot count the times she fought with Freya when she tried to take you back.”

“I didn’t know.” Sigyn said softly.

“She didn’t want you to.” Odin told her. “She loved you as if you were her own and she was not willing to let you go.”

“I loved her.” She replied sadly.

“Keep the tiara.” He told her. “And anything else you would like.”

She nodded.

“I need to see to other details to the funeral.” He told her. “You will be alright?”

“Of course, my lord.” She replied.

“Be strong, Sigyn.” He told her.

He squeezed her arm and walked away, pausing to speak to Thor for a moment, and left. Sigyn set the tiara aside and got to work picking out Frigga’s funeral clothes.

* * *

 

Once everything was settled in Frigga’s chambers, Sigyn found herself in her in her rooms and exhausted. She sat on a couch with a brazier in front of her. Without thinking, she stretched out her hand and found herself in Loki’s cell. She saw that everything was fine on the surface, but she quickly batted away the surface illusion and saw the destruction he had wrought on the room and himself.

“Oh, Loki.” She said softly.

She got to her feet and went to kneel next to him. He looked at her listlessly.

“She’s gone?” he asked softly.

“The funeral is at sunset.” She replied. “Over 200 were killed in the attack.”

He nodded and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.

“I told her she wasn’t my mother.” He whispered.

“She knew you didn’t mean it.” Sigyn told him.

“She wasn’t.” He said. “I was just the child who was forced on her by Odin.”

“Odin may have brought you to Asgard, but Frigga chose to love you as if you were her own.” Sigyn told him seriously. “Never forget that. She never stopped loving you.”

“I wish I hadn’t said it.” Loki whispered.

“I know, my love.” She said. “But she didn’t hold it against you. She knew you loved her.”

“I did.” He said, tears slipping down his face. “I loved her.”

“I know.” Sigyn said gently. “I know.”

He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Sigyn sat in front of him, helpless to comfort the man she loved.

“Oh, my love.” She said softly.

He looked up at her, dispare in his eyes.

“I wish I could be here with you.” She said. “But I have to go.”

“I know.” He told her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She said softly.

She disappeared and he leaned his head against the wall again, hiding behind his illusion once more.

* * *

 

Sigyn stood in front of her mirror, breathing in and out. She was dressed in a dark green gown, with a gleaming silver breastplate and gauntlets on her arms. On her head, twisted into her blonde hair, sat the crown Frigga had once worn.

She had cried herself out for the moment, and as she looked in the mirror, all she felt was numb.

“Sigyn?”

She didn’t turn at Sif’s voice.

“Thor asked me to find you.” Her friend continued. “Said you were going to help his pet human get dressed?”

“I watched Freya die in front of me.” Sigyn said softly, still looking at the mirror as Sif joined her.

“What are you talking about?” the other woman asked.

“I watched my husband slit my mother’s throat in front of me, and I hardly shed a tear.” Sigyn told her. “And yet for Frigga, I can hardly stop crying. What kind of daughter does that make me?”

“Your mother did try to kill you.” Sif pointed out. “And Frigga would have protected you until her dying breath. I think our Queen was more deserving of your love and loyalty than Freya ever was.”

Sigyn’s eyes met Sif’s, and she saw that they were full of tears.

“I miss her too.” The warrior whispered.

Sigyn reached out and took Sif’s hand in her’s, squeezing it tightly. Finally, she took a deep breath and pulled away from Sigyn.

“You should go look after Thor’s human.” She said.

“You shouldn’t call her that.” Sigyn said, disapprovingly. “She is actually a nice person.”

“I have one nice person in my life.” Sif told her. “That’s you. I don’t think I can handle any others.”

Sigyn laughed and hugged her friend.

“Go.” Sif told her, pushing her towards the door.

Sigyn nodded and gathered up Jane’s dress and headed out.

* * *

 

All of the citizens of Asgard stood on the water front, watching in silence as the boat carrying Frigga floated towards the Great Waterfall. Thor stood next to Jane, who was dressed now in Sigyn’s blue dress and silver armor, and Sigyn herself stood nearby but still by herself. In front of all of them stood Odin.

He gave a signal and an archer let loose a flaming arrow. It struck Frigga’s vessel and it instantly caught fire. A second later, hundreds of other arrows flew, striking the boats of all the others killed in the attack.

Sigyn closed her eyes at the horror of the sight.

As Frigga’s boat neared the waterfall, Odin struck his spear against the ground and it floated past the edge before it dissolved into energy and floated into the sky.

Across Asgard, her people raised tributes to their fallen.

Sigyn summoned the ball of light and poured all of her grief and loved for Frigga and the other dead into it before letting it loose to join the others floating above.

And there they all stood, watching the procession of their loved ones into the next life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? I wanted to give Frigga a proper send off and I wanted to see how it affected the others.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Abbey


	23. Day 786

Disclaimer: Don’t pretend like you think that I think that you think that I think that he thinks that you think that I think I don’t own Thor. There.

Day 786:

Sigyn stood next to the ruins of the Asgardian Throne as the men nearby discussed the attack around a hologram of the Palace. She was only paying the barest amount of attention as she closed her eyes and tried to hold herself together.

“We are still unable to restore the palace shields.” Fandral was saying. “Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenseless.”

“Sigyn?” Odin called.

She sighed and turned back to them, walking over to join them.

“I’ve surveyed the damage to the shield generator.” She reported with a sigh. “It is pretty thoroughly destroyed. I believe I could devise a spell that could function the same way, but it will take a number of magic workers, and they will need to have their full attention on the spell at all times, no breaks. They’ll burn out pretty quickly.”

“Who would you suggest to hold it?” Fandral asked.

“Well, I could.” She replied. “But if we’re attacked again, I’ll be needed in the Halls of Healing. The next on this list is much less powerful. If we can contact the Vanir, some of my sisters could probably hold it.”

“Go.” Odin ordered.

Sigyn nodded and moved away, spotting Thor coming towards them.

“She’s your prisoner now?” he demanded.

“What?” Sigyn demanded, turning back to the King.

“Leave us.” Thor ordered the others.

Fandral and the others bowed and left Thor and Sigyn facing off against Odin.

“I do not wish to fight with you.” He told them.

“Nor I with you.” Thor replied. “But I intend to pursue Malekith.”

“We possess the Aether.” Odin said. “Malekith will come to us.”

“Yes.” Thor agreed. “And you will destroy us.”

“You over-estimate the power of these creatures.” Odin dismissed him.

“No, I value our people’s lives.” Thor shot back.

“I resent Jane being moved without my knowledge.” Sigyn interrupted. “I am her Healer, I should have been told that she was being moved! ”

“I do not need to check with you, Lady Sigyn, before I do anything!” Odin told her.

“She is my patient!” Sigyn shouted. “And she’s is growing weaker by the minute. Not only that, the Aether seems to be exerting some control over her. It wants to be used! Do you plan on Malekith attacking before the Aether destroys that girl?”

“Can you do anything about it?” he demanded.

“I do not know.” She replied. “But I can’t try if my patient is under lock and key and I am kept from trying!”

“I’ll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard.” Thor interrupted.

“Jane will not survive with the Aether inside of her for much longer.” Sigyn told him.

“Malekith will have to draw the Aether from her.” He replied. “When he does, she’ll be safe, and it will be exposed and vulnerable. Then I’ll destroy it and him.”

“That…could work.” Sigyn said thoughtfully.

“And if you fail?” Odin demanded. “You risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies.”

“The risk is far greater if we do nothing.” Thor shot back. “His ship could be over our heads right now and we’d never even know it.”

“If and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian blades.” Odin told them.

“And how many of us will die?” Sigyn demanded softly. “How many of us will fall on their swords like - ?”

“As many as we are needed!” Odin shouted over her. He leaned forward, tired and old looking, but he straightened as Sigyn and Thor stepped forward. “We will fight! To the last Asgardian breath. And the last drop of Asgardian blood.”

“And how are you different from Malekith?” Thor demanded.

“The difference, my son, is that I will win.” Odin replied with a humorless laugh.

He turned and walked away.

“We have no protection.” Sigyn said softly when she and Thor were alone. “I’m to call my sisters and ask that they come and cast the spell needed to raise a shield, but it won’t be enough. The only spell powerful enough will wear them out quickly and once it’s started, they can’t stop it until they’re too weak to go on. Once that happens, someone will have to take their place and there are very few people in Asgard capable of it.”

“Can you do it?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” Sigyn replied. “My specialty is protection, you know that. But I can’t keep the spell going forever, the shield generator is going to take awhile to fix, especially with the loss of so many workers in the attack. I can’t see when they’re coming, Thor, so I have to leave it up all the time. I can call for Idunn, Lofn, and Var, and hope that my sisters don’t bare any ill will for the death of Freya. If they come, we can hold the shield for awhile, but not forever. We will fail, sooner rather than later.”

“Do what you can, Sigyn.” Thor told her. “We cannot let them have a second shot at us. Too many Asgardians lost their lives. I will do whatever it takes to keep any more from losing theirs.”

Sigyn nodded.

“Thor,” she said softly, “Jane will not last much longer. We need to find a way to remove it and quickly.”

“How much more time does she have?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “And without being able to examine her…”

Thor nodded.

“Go.” He told her. “Contact your sisters. Protect our people.”

Sigyn nodded and walked away.

* * *

 

Sigyn stood on the dock, waiting as a ship pulled in. She had sent a plea to her sisters and had received confirmation that they would help Asgard, but it was a very formal response, which made her nervous.

When the ship was docked, the gangplank lowered and three women stepped off. They were all obviously related to Sigyn, blonde and blue-eyed like she was naturally.

“Idunn.” She said, nodding. “Lofn, Var.”

“Sigyn.” The oldest one, Idunn said formally. “We offer our service in the protection of Asgard.”

“Thank you.” Sigyn said.

“Even if they do harbor the slut who got our mother murdered by her lover.” The youngest, Var, sneered.

Sigyn glared at her sister.

“Our mother was killed by my _husband_ after she tried to kill me.” Sigyn shot back.

“Husband. Ha!” Var replied sarcastically.

Frost spread across the ground from Sigyn and her sisters backed away.

“That is not your magic.” Her last sister, Lofn said curiously.

“No, it’s Loki’s.” Idunn said. “That’s why you claim you’re married. You carry a piece of his Frost Giant magic.”

“Normally, when he’s using it, it acts just like Asgardian magic.” Sigyn said, nodding as she pulled back the magic. “Since it’s foreign to me, it acts like ice magic. And by the old ways, we are married. Loki and I are bound together…and I love him.”

“He killed mother!” Var shouted. “Not to mention another woman!”

“Freya got Eir to lay a spell that took control of Loki’s mind.” Sigyn said angrily. “Because of her, the man I love shoved a knife into my stomach. Because of her, all of the hard work I had done to heal him was practically undone. I almost died and he almost broke, all because she couldn’t control me. Because I chose to live my life the way I wanted, instead of what she did. While I wish he had not killed them, I do not mourn her. How can I when her last words showed just how little she cared for me?”

Var opened her mouth again, but Idunn held up a hand, stopping her.

“We do not have time for this.” She said. “Sigyn, we should prepared.”

“I’ll take you to the library.” Sigyn told them, working to keep her temper in check. “I’ve pulled out the relevant spells. You can study them and prepare.”

“What will you be doing?” Lofn asked.

“I need to talk to Thor and I need to look in on someone.” Sigyn told her. “I will meet you at sunset so we can start.”

She turned and walked away, leaving them to follow.

* * *

 

In a tavern, Thor sat with Heimdall, Fandral, Vosltagg, and Sif, making plans.

“We must move Jane off world.” He told them.

“The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault.” Sif pointed out.

“There are other paths off Asgard;” Heimdall told them, “ways known only to a few.”

“One, actually.”

They all turned to see Sigyn lowering her hood as she approached.

“Jane?” Thor asked.

Sigyn shook her head.

“They won’t let me in to see her.” She told him as she sat next to Sif.

Thor just sighed.

“Back to the paths.” Fandral said. “You know the ways off, my lady?”

“Not me.” She said, shaking her head.

The others looked between Thor and Sigyn as their meaning sunk in.

“No.” Volstagg said.

“He will betray you.” Fandral added.

“No, he won’t.” Sigyn said, annoyed.

“He will try.” Thor said at the same time.

Sigyn sighed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously annoyed.

“I’m sorry, Sigyn.” Thor told her. “But I no longer have faith in Loki’s goodness.”

“No all of us can have the qualities of the Goddess of Fidelity.” Sif told her with a smirk.

Sigyn just glared at them.

“Say we trust him.” Fandral said, once again bringing them back to the point. “ But what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar guard who will see you coming from miles away.”

“I won’t be the one who comes for her.” Thor replied.

“And what of the Allfather?” Sif demanded.

“It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority.” Heimdall replied.

“And of course, you would never abandon your post to do that.” Sigyn said with a smirk.

“Of course not.” He agreed with a nod.

They all sat quietly for a moment.

“Assuming you can get Loki’s help and you can free this mortal, what good would it do?” Volstagg asked. “We’d all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace.”

“That, my friend, is why we won’t be leaving by foot.” Thor replied.

* * *

 

Jane sat alone in a small chamber. There was a knock at the door and it opened, revealing two guards bringing her dinner.

“I’m not hungry.” She told them.

Before they could respond, Sif was behind them, knocking them both out swiftly.

“Good.” She said as Sigyn joined her, stepping over the fallen guards. “Let’s go.”

Sigyn handed Jane her jacket as the Earth woman took in the other two women’s outfits. Sif was dressed in her normal armor, but Jane was surprised to see Sigyn dressed similarly in black leggings, a dark green tunic, and silver armor. As she led her out, Jane also saw that she was armed with two daggers at her waist.

“Are we going into battle?” she asked curiously.

“Yes.” Sif answered simply as they hurried down the corridor.

“It’ll be alright.” Sigyn told her gently. “We will keep you safe.”

Sif snorted and Sigyn reached forward and smacked her arm.

They made their way through the palace and finally found themselves approaching Thor and another man, dressed in green like Sigyn. Spotting him, Sigyn slowed as Jane moved past Sif.

“You’re…” she sputtered.

“I’m Loki.” He replied smugly. “You may have heard of me.”

She hauled out and punched him across the face.

“That was for New York.” She said viciously.

Loki laughed.

“I like her.” He said.

His smile froze as his eyes traveled past Jane and Sif and landed on Sigyn. She slowly moved past the other women, only stopping to touch the binds on his wrists. They quickly disengaged and she slipped them off and handed them to Thor.

The others fell away as she slowly reached out and placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart. A sob of relief tore through her and then she was in his arms and all she was aware of was his hands on her back, holding her tightly, her hands, wound tightly around his neck, and the spot in the crook of her neck, where he buried his face. A moment later, he pulled away just enough to press a passionate kiss to her lips and she returned it instantly, pouring all her love and happiness into it.

“Wait.” Jane sputtered. “Related to you by marriage? She’s your sister-in-law? She’s married to him?!”

“If it helps, none of us understand it either.” Sif said dryly.

“But…she’s so nice!” Jane exclaimed.

The others just shrugged. After another minute, Thor cleared his throat. The only response he got was Sigyn waving a hand at him.

Finally, the need to breathe became too much, and the couple separated. Sigyn began to shake and Loki pulled her even tighter to his chest.

“Be still, wife.” He whispered. “Be still.”

She pulled back, her eyes shining with tears.

“I love you.” She said fervently.

“I love you.” He replied, brushing the hair from her face. “More than you could possibly know.”

“Sigyn.” Thor said gently, making the couple look at him. “We must go.”

There was a sound and they saw guards rushing towards them.

“There they are! Take them!”

“On my command!”

Thor stepped forward as Sigyn pulled away from Loki, but kept her hand linked with his, but Sif stopped him.

“I’ll hold them off.” She told him. “Take her.”

“Thank you.” Thor told her sincerely.

She nodded and Thor turned to lead Jane away. Loki and Sigyn moved to follow, but were stopped by Sif laying the blade of her sword on Loki’s throat.

“Sif!” Sigyn exclaimed, annoyed.

“Betray him, and I’ll kill you.” Sif told Loki, ignoring her friend.

“It’s good to see you too, Sif.” Loki said with a laugh.

Sigyn growled and pushed Sif’s sword away before pulling Loki along. They made their way to the Plaza, where the downed Dark Elf ship sat, with Volstagg waiting in front of it.

“I’ll give you as much time as I can.” He told Thor.

“Thank you, my friend.” The prince replied.

He led Jane on to the ship, while Sigyn turned to face Loki.

“This is as far as I go.” She said softly.

Loki cupped her face with his hand and gently kissed her.

“Come back to me.” She whispered against his lips as he pulled away slightly.

“Always.” He replied, kissing her again. “I’ll always come back to you.”

“I will hold you to that.” She told him, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “And if you don’t, I will search for you across the relms and you will wish you had kept your promise.”

“Of course, my lady.” Loki said, chuckling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“Be safe, husband.” She whispered.

“And you, wife.” He replied, returning the hug just as tightly.

Finally, he pulled away and headed towards the ship, but Volstagg stopped him.

“If you even think about betraying him or her trust in you…” he threatened.

“You’ll kill me?” Loki finished, unperturbed. “Evidently, there will be a line.”

He looked back once more at Sigyn, who stood with daggers in hand and her blonde hair braided down her back, wearing a mixture of his colors and hers.

“My lady!”

She turned and her blue eyes met his green ones.

“Why must you always defy the natural order?” he called.

Sigyn grinned back at him.

“Because I fell in love with a trickster.” She called back.

He grinned and backed into the ship.

Sigyn watched him go fondly until she realized Volstagg was staring at her.

“What?” she asked defensively as she turned back to face where they knew the guards would be coming from.

“His question is valid.” The large warrior said.

“So is my answer.” She shot back.

There was a commotion as the guards started to rush them. Sigyn grinned at Volstagg and kneeled to the ground and touched one finger to the flagstone. Her silver magic sprang forth and surrounded them in a silver bubble.

The guards stopped short in front of it and one slammed his sword into the wall, but it just bounced back.

“In the name of the King, lower this shield.” The Captain ordered.

Behind them, Sigyn and Volstagg could hear the ship starting up.

“I will be happy to.” Sigyn replied cheerfully. “As soon as my orders from my Prince are fulfilled.”

She smiled brightly as the Captain glared at her.

“This is cheating.” Volstagg groused.

“I’ll be happy to let you try to thrash them as soon as Thor gets that ship off the ground.” Sigyn told him.

They heard the engines start and winced as it rotated and destroyed several columns as it took off.

“They’re gone.” Volstagg told her, griping his ax tightly.

Sigyn sighed and pulled the bubble back so it was just surrounding her.

“Have at them.” She told him.

Volstagg laughed happily as the guards swarmed him. Meanwhile, the Captain continued to stand outside her bubble, glaring at her.

Finally, as the guards took Volstagg’s ax from him, she lowered the shield and smirked at the Captain.

“I believe the Allfather would like to see us.” She said.

He simply grabbed her arm and they dragged her and Volstagg away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re getting close to the end! Whew! So, I have made a decision. I am going to finish this story with Dark World, and then *drum roll* a new story! This one is going to spin off into full on AU territory, with the exception of doing a version of Yes Men, from Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Abbey


	24. Day 786 Con't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think there’s a chance I belong to Marvel, not the other way around. Seriously, they managed to destroy my life for like three days with one angsty Steggy scene in Agent Carter. It has not been pretty around my house.

Sigyn, Heimdall, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg stood in front of the ruined throne of Asgard as Odin stared at them angrily.

“You are all guilty of treason.” He told them.  “What have you to say for yourselves?”

“Allfather-My lord-“ they all said at the same time.

“Quiet!” he shouted.

They all fell silent.

“My lord.” Sigyn said, stepping forward.

“Explain yourself quickly, Lady Sigyn.” Odin growled.

“We sought to protect the Nine Realms.” She told him contritely.  “We put our trust in Thor and we chose to follow him.”

“I had a plan to protect the Nine Realms.” He told her angrily.  “But Thor has not only freed your traitor husband, but he has delivered the greatest weapons into the hands of our enemy!”

“He freed Loki to help him.” Sigyn said.  “And I believe he will.  And, I’m sorry, my lord, but I do not believe your plan would have worked.”

“You dare!” Odin exploded.

“You are blinded by your grief, my King.” Sigyn said, not backing away from Odin’s rage.  “We all are.  We want vengeance, but it cannot be at the cost of Asgardian lives.  Surely, you must see that!”

“And how many, lady, will die when Malekith unleashes the Aether and brings darkness back to this universe?” Odin demanded.

“I do not believe Thor will allow that to happen.” Sigyn said.

“Let us hope your faith is not misplaced.” He said harshly.  “You are all confined to your rooms until I decide your punishment.”

“My lord.” Heimdall said, stepping forward to join Sigyn.  “Lady Sigyn is needed to raise the shield.”

Odin glared at him before turning back to Sigyn.

“Very well.” He relented.  “Go.  The rest of you are restricted.  I will decide your fates after we see if my son is successful.”

They all bowed and turned, leaving as a group.

“I need to get to the library to meet with my sisters.” Sigyn said to the others.

“Keep us safe, little Sigyn.” Fandral said, grinning at her.

She glared at him.

“Again with the little.” She growled.

“Truly,” Sif said seriously, “keep us safe.”

“I will.” Sigyn said, nodding.

She separated from her friends and headed to the library.   Inside, her sisters sat at a table, going over several books.

“Well, if it isn’t our sister.” Var sneered.  “Rumor is you have joined your ‘husband’ in the ranks of the traitors.”

“What I have and haven’t done is of no consequence.” Sigyn said, glaring.  “Are you ready to cast the spell?”

“We are.” Idunn told her.  “Can we finally know what we will be holding it against?”

Sigyn sighed.

“A substance called the Aether.” She told them.  “The Dark Elf, Malekith, who murdered Queen Frigga, plans to use it to return the universe to the time before light.  If Thor fails in stopping him, we will be the last stand against the dark.”

“Can we actually hold out against it?” Lofn asked.

“I do not know.” She admitted.  “But do we have another choice?”

Her sisters were quiet.

“We need to go to the generator.” She told them.  “It’s the best place to cast the spell from.”

She waited for her sisters to gather what they needed before heading out of the room.

* * *

 

As they entered the shield chamber, Sigyn took the North spot.  Her sisters gathered around her, taking up the other cardinal points, and when they were ready, Sigyn turned to address the 15 or so others gathered in the room.  They were the strongest magic users that could be gathered, there to take the sisters place if one of them should falter.

“The Allfather has tasked us with the protection of Asgard in her time of danger.” She told them.  “You have been brought her because you represent the strongest magic loyal to our Kingdom.  You all have read over the spell and have agreed that you believe you can hold it if you are called upon.  Is there any who would like to change their mind?  No one will think less of you.”

She waited for a moment, but no one moved.

“Good.”  She said, nodding and continuing.  “We have no idea when the attack might come or how strong it will be, so if a member of the spell begins to fail, they are to begin transferring the spell to the next person in line.  Again, I will stress that there is no shame in stepping aside.  Protecting our people is the most important thing.    
By now, you know that our Prince, Thor, has gone to meet our enemy.  Hopefully, he will defeat the Dark Elf who murdered our queen and our preparations will be for nothing.  To do that, though, he must be strong and he must fight without fear for us, so we must be strong for him.  We must hold the line against whatever these bastards throw at us.  We must hold.    
For I tell you now, we are of Asgard.  We have been hurt grievously and we will make them pay for the wound they have dealt us.  Right here, right now, we make a stand against any and all who would seek to harm us.  This is _our_ kingdom, _our_ people, and we will lay down our lives to keep them safe.  We. will. hold.”

“For Asgard.” Idunn said strongly.

As the others took up the cry, Sigyn nodded her thanks to her sister.   After a moment or two, Sigyn held up her hand, bringing them back to silence.

“It is time.” She said, addressing her sisters.

They nodded and all cupped their hands as light began to pool in them, Idunn’s a bright gold, Lofn’s a deep red, Var’s a pale pink, and Sigyn’s pale blue, now tinged slightly green with the bit of Loki’s magic.

“ _Gebo_.” Sigyn whispered.

A rune shot out of her hands and hovered in the air in front of her, a golden barrier spreading out from side to side.

“ _Nauthiz.”_ Idunn whispered, adding her own walls.

“ _Kenaz_.” Whispered Lofn.

“ _Algiz._ ” Called Var.

As each wall met, the barrier sprung past them and, with Lofn’s addition, they could see as it rushed out to cover the whole of Asgard.

Then came the work.  The difficulty of the spell lay not in its casting, but in it sustaining.  Connected through the spell, the sisters could monitor the rate of power consumption, and Sigyn could see that it was a huge drain on them , just holding it in a vacuum, without anything pushing against it.  She feared what would happen if Malekith actually launched an attack.

Knowing that worrying about it would do her no good, Sigyn pulled away to watch as the convergence began.  If it wasn’t accompanied by the destruction of everything, it would have been quite amazing to behold.  All the other realms, coming into perfect alignment, each one visible through a window in the sky…

A small part of Sigyn, that was a student before all else, lamented the lost opportunity to study the phenomena.

Her curiosity was stifled though, when darkness began to pour through the portal to Midgard.

_Thor failed._ Var whispered through the spell in horror.

_Hold._ Sigyn ordered.

She braced herself as the darkness slammed into their spell.  The power was tremendous, seeking to destroy all light in its path, and relentlessly eating away at their magic.  Sigyn bolstered her part of the spell, and spared a moment to check her sisters, only to freeze at what she saw.

Idunn and Lofn were holding, though they were struggling, but Var, who held the actual barrier, was beginning to falter.

_Var, step back!_ Sigyn ordered.

_I can hold it!_ Her sister sneered back.  _I am just as strong as you!_

_Var, you cannot hold it!_ Sigyn shot back, pleading.  _If you don’t let it go, it will burn you up.  Pass it off, now!_

Var ignored her, pushing more magic into the spell, but still it cracked.  Not knowing what to do, but know that if she didn’t act, it would cost her sister her life, she did the only thing she could think of: she reached out and ripped the spell from her sister.  As Var’s mind faded from the spell, Sigyn focused all her will on forcing the spell to _hold_.

She felt more than saw her sister’s prone figure being moved from her place and she fought against the pain as another took her place.

But when she tried to hand the spell off, she found she couldn’t separate herself.  She began to panic as both parts drew more and more power from her, locking her in place with magic and pain as she started to fracture under the pressure.

Suddenly, cool magic swirled around her.

_Be still, wife._ It seemed to whisper.

She closed her eyes in relief as Loki’s magic flowed into and around her, joining with hers as if it had always been a part of her, giving her the strength she needed to hold both spells.  She took the part of Loki that gave her strength and stability and she slammed it into the ground, creating magical roots to keep her steady and turned her attention back to the shield, letting the magic race away from her to flow over the cracks Var’s collapse had created, and sealing them as they passed.

 After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, the darkness receded and the convergence started to dissipate.

_Let go._ Idunn told her.  _You have to let go now._

She felt her sisters let the spell fade and gently began prying herself out of the spell.  As the last tie was severed, she felt Loki’s magic begin to fade.

The exhaustion taking its place began to take hold, and the last thing she felt before her eyes closed was a cool touch to her mind.

_I love you, Sigyn._

* * *

 

Sigyn awoke to darkness.  After a moment of panic, she realized she was in her bed, and the weight holding her down was Anubis.

She gently pushed him off, causing him to simply roll over and continue sleeping, and slipped out of the bed.  She waved her hand and a weak flame appeared in the brazier.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

She turned sharply to see Idunn sitting up from where she had been sleeping on a couch.

“You’re still very weak.” Her sister told her, joining her at the fire.  “You tapped into your life force to sustain the spell.  If Loki’s magic hadn’t come to you when it did, the spell would have killed you.”

“Var?” Sigyn asked, her voice raspy.

“Even weaker than you.” Her sister replied.  “But alive, thanks to you.  If you hadn’t forced her out, she would have held on until it killed her.  That hasn’t stopped her from cursing your name with every breath, of course.”

“Of course not.” Sigyn sighed.  “And Thor?”

“Home safe.” Idunn replied.  “But I will let him tell you his story.  You get back in bed and I will summon him.”

 Sigyn nodded and climbed under her covers as her sister ducked out of the door.  Anubis raised his head and sniffed at her, so she reached out and gently petted his head as she closed her eyes.

The door opened again and she opened her eyes to find Thor striding towards her.

“The conquering Prince returns.” She said, smiling gently.

“I am not the hero of this tale.” He told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  “All anyone can talk of is the Sorceresses Princess who held the shield of Asgard against any and all who would seek to hurt her people.  You are their hero.”

“It wasn’t just me.” She protested.  “Idunn and Lofn both held the spell, and I would have failed if Loki hadn’t let me use his magic.  Speaking of, please tell me you haven’t locked my husband in the dungeon again.”

Thor was quiet as he looked away and Sigyn quickly sat up.

“Thor, where is Loki?” she asked seriously.

When he didn’t answer her, she reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her with tears in his eyes.

“No.” she whispered.

“Sigyn…”

“NO!” she screamed, throwing herself away from him.  “NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NO! NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Her words melded into one long wail of grief as she felt her world crashing down.

“Sigyn, stop!”

Thor grabbed her hands and she realized she had been clawing at her face.

“You’re lying to me!” she screamed at him.  “Where is he?!  Where is Loki?!”

“I’m sorry!” he cried, tears pouring down his face.  “I’m so sorry.  He died a hero.  He died saving Jane and me.  I held him in my arms as he…his last words were of you.  He asked me to tell you he loved you.  To tell you to be strong.  He wanted to say he was sorry.”

Sigyn just shook her head, refusing to listen.

“He can’t be gone!” she told him furiously.  “I would know!  I would feel his magic leaving!  I would feel it!”

“What is going on?!”  Idunn demanded, rushing through the door. 

She ran to her sister’s side and gathered her into her arms, glaring at Thor as Sigyn sobbed into her sister’s chest.

“I told you not to tell her yet!” she told the prince.  “I told you she wasn’t strong enough.”

“Idunn, where is he?” Sigyn pleaded, pulling back to look at her older sister.  “Where have they taken my husband?!”

“Shh.” Idunn murmured, pulling Sigyn back into her arms.  “Shh.  Close your eyes, little sister.  I’m here, and everything will be alright.  I’m here.”

Thor watched as gold light gathered around them and Sigyn’s sobs faded as she fell into a deep sleep.

Idunn gently laid her sister back onto the pillows and arranged the blankets around her before climbing off the bed and grabbing Thor’s arm to drag him away.

“She almost died!” she hissed at him.  “You had no right to upset her!”

“She asked where he was.” Thor replied angrily.  “Was I supposed to lie to her?”

“Yes!” Idunn shot back.  “Anything but tell her he was dead.”

Thor glanced back at Sigyn and sighed. 

“You’re right.” He replied, defeated.  “I was wrong to tell her.  I suppose I just wanted someone to share in my grief.”

They both looked back at the woman, whose tears continued to flow even as she slept.

“Well, you have that now.” Idunn replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! What do you think? Angsty enough for you? Let me know!  
> Abbey


	25. Day 795

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, Sigyn would have been in every Marvel moving, even if it was just a scene chatting with Nat and Pepper about the idiots their SOs are.

Sigyn was curled up in her bed, as she had been since Thor had told her of Loki’s death.  For the moment, she was out of tears, but she knew it wouldn’t last.  Idunn sat in a chair nearby, reading a book, but Sigyn knew her oldest sister would be at her side the moment she showed any sign of needing her.  In fact, Idunn had barely left Sigyn’s side in the days since she had awoken, standing guard over her little sister, even against the King of Asgard himself when he came calling.

Not that Sigyn needed guarding.  Practically the whole palace had heard the curses she had screamed at the Allfather when he came to her door.  Idunn had blocked his way to the grieving widow, but this hadn’t stopped Sigyn from letting everyone in hearing range know that she blamed Odin for the death of her husband.

Sigyn felt the sting of tears returning and quickly forced her thoughts from the king of Asgard and back to the Princess of the Vanir who sat at her bedside.

“Idunn?” she called, rolling over to face her sister.

“What is it, dear one?” she asked, setting aside her book.

“Why are you here?” Sigyn asked softly.

Idunn looked at her, surprised, before getting up and moving to sit on the bed next to her.

“Where else would I be, dear one?” she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

“Any where I am not?” Sigyn suggested dully.  “Why would you want to stay with your traitor sister as she mourns her traitor lover?”

Idunn took Sigyn’s hand and held it tightly.

“My faithful sister is in mourning for her husband.” She told her.  “She just became a widow.  My proper place is at her side.”

“I thought the popular opinion, especially in our family, was that my marriage was not valid, no matter what the old customs dictated.” Sigyn said, sneering.

Idunn was quiet for a moment. 

“In those moments after you took on Var’s part of the spell, I was sure I had kept one sister at the expense of another.” She told Sigyn softly.  “And then Loki’s magic joined you and I saw it rush to protect you.  I _felt_ it.  Loki’s last act in this world was to let go of every last bit of his magic and send it across the realms to protect you in the only way left to him.  Without him, I would have had to watch my sister die in front of me, and I wouldn’t have been able to do a damn thing.  I do not care what anyone in all of Asgard has to say on the subject, my sister’s _husband_ died for the good of our people and she demands the respect due a hero’s widow.”

Tears began to fall down Sigyn’s checks again and Idunn gently wiped them away.

“I am so sorry, little sister.” She told her, her voice thick with her own tears.  “For so much.  For letting mother drive us apart when I should have always been there when you needed me.  For not standing up for you when she tried to tear you down.  I am just so sorry.  But I swear to you, Sigy, I will not leave you alone again.  I will not let you go through this alone.”

“What am I supposed to do without him, Id?” Sigyn sobbed, grasping her sister’s hand tightly.  “He’s the only one I have ever loved.  We were supposed to have millennia together, and now he’s left me again.  How am I supposed to go on without him?”

Idunn gently smoothed her sister’s hair as she sobbed, shushing her and trying to calm her.

 “You will go on, dear one, because you know it is what he would expect of you.” She told her gently.  “He gave his life to protect not our people, but you.  He would expect you to honor that sacrifice by living your life in a way that would make him proud.  I may not have been that fond of Loki, even when we were young, but that was because I never felt he was worthy of the affection you showed him.  In the end, though, he proved himself worthy of you.  Now it is your turn to prove you are worth of him.”

“He always thought he did not deserve me.” Sigyn said softly.  “He used to ask why I defied the natural order.  He thought the natural way of the world meant that the proclaimed Goddess of Loyalty should never love the God of Lies.”

“But you did love him.” Idunn prompted when Sigyn fell silent.

“He saw me.” Sigyn told her.  “Even when much of the court would forget me until they needed healing, he remembered me.   It was always in little ways, stopping by the Halls of Healing to share a new book he had found, or making sure I came out of my rooms to watch whatever prank he had planned for Thor, or even just sitting with me at the evening banquet.  And then he saved me from Theoric.  Did you know we were actually married for years?”

“What?” Idunn exclaimed.

Sigyn smiled sadly.

“Part of the plan to trick Theoric into giving me up included taking his place in the ceremony.  I am sure he did not even think about it, but he signed the wedding vows with his own name.  I looked it up after I declared myself as his wife before the court, just to make sure there would be no problems.  I was planning on telling him when he got in one of his ‘I’m perfect’ moods.”

Her face fell and Idunn once more gathered her into her arms as she sobbed.

“I loved him so much, Idunn.” She cried.  “And he loved me.  No matter what anyone says, I know he loved me.  How could he leave me?”

Idunn just held her little sister as she grieved for the man she had loved since childhood.

When she had quieted again, Idunn pressed a kiss to the top of Sigyn’s head.

“I knew Loki loved you.” She told her.  “I probably knew before anyone.  Even him.”

“What do you mean?” Sigyn asked, sitting up.

“Do you know how he kept Theoric from the ceremony?” she asked.

“Not all the details.” Sigyn admitted.  “Just that he got him drunk and locked him up somewhere.”

“That wasn’t the first plan.” Idunn told her.  “The first plan was to simply to have Theoric killed.”

Sigyn stared at her, blinking.

“Loki…tried to have Theoric killed.” Sigyn repeated slowly.

Idunn nodded.

“I do not understand.” Sigyn said.  “Theoric is still alive.  Something must have changed his mind, because Loki’s plans do not fail.”

Sigyn broke off suddenly and her face grew thoughtful.

“What is it?” Idunn asked.

“Nothing.” Her sister replied, shaking her head.  “So, what changed his mind?”

“I did, I suppose.” Idunn replied.  “I heard you tell him that mother had revealed her plan to marry you off to Theoric and saw you run off in tears.  I was going to go after you, but something in his face made me stop.  Looking back…I believe it was heartbreak.  I walked over to him and simply asked if he planned on helping you, as I could not, and he simply replied ‘His death would save her and it is an easy thing done’.  I could see in his eyes that he meant it.  If killing Theoric would save you from a life of unhappiness, he would have wielded the dagger happily in your name.  It was in this moment that I saw what I think few had ever seen, that while Thor may be superior warrior, Loki was the much more dangerous of the two brothers.  Especially when it came to you.”

“How did you keep him from killing Theoric?”  Sigyn asked, clearly shocked by what Idunn was telling her.

“I told him that it would upset you if Theoric died because of you and he nodded and said killing was too easy anyway.”  Idunn replied.  “Then he left.”  She sighed and shook her head.  “When it was revealed that he impersonated Theoric at the marriage ceremony, I thought he had done it anyway, but then Theoric showed up with a Valkyrie bride.  That’s why I convinced mother to let you stay in the palace as Frigga’s lady.  I knew you would be safer in the house of Odin with Loki helping to protect you from Mother’s machinations than alone in her own house.”

“You convinced her?” Sigyn asked weakly.

“I am not like you, Sigy.” Her sister said softly.  “I was never strong enough to stand against mother openly.  So after Theoric, I told her you’d have an easier time finding a husband among the Asgardians.  I may have hinted that Thor was an option.”

“She never would have missed an opportunity to put a daughter on the throne of Asgard.” Sigyn agreed, smiling slightly.  “Even if the daughter was me.”

Idunn shared her smile, nodding.

“But she couldn’t admit that she was giving up one of her daughters.” She added.  “It would have reflected badly on her, so she continued to argue with Frigga periodically over you.  Not enough to win, but enough to save face.”

“And Frigga knew it.” Sigyn told her.  “She knew Freya didn’t want me, so she took her place.  She took me into her home and into her heart.  She made sure I never once felt unwanted.  Her and Loki.”

She began to cry once again and Idunn simply pulled her into her arms until her little sister finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

When she awoke again, she looked around and saw Idunn dosing in the chair nearby.    She slowly got to her feet and pulled her robe around herself to go stand at the window.  The sun was rising, and its pale pink and yellow lights lit Asgard, making it beautiful. 

In her mind, as she looked out over the city, Sigyn thought about her sister’s words, especially her views about what Loki would expect of his widow.  And as the sun broke over the horizon, she came to a conclusion.

He would expect her to be strong, just as Thor had said he had wished for her.  He would expect to her be the Wife of the God of Lies.

“Id?” she called, turning away from Asgard.

“Hmm?” Idunn murmured, waking slowly.  “What is it, Sigy?”

“Can you do me a favor?” her sister asked.

“Of course.” Idunn said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straighter.  “What do you need?”

“I need you to call the court seamstress.” Sigyn said simply.

Idunn stared at her.

“Whatever for?”

Sigyn smiled slightly for the first time since the news of Loki’s death had arrived.

“I feel the need for a change.”

* * *

Thor knocked on Sigyn’s door and opened it after a second.  Inside was chaos, dresses strewn everywhere and Idunn collapsed in a chair.  She glanced up at him and simply nodded tiredly. 

In the center of the chaos, was Sigyn, but a Sigyn he had never seen before.  Gone was the soft woman dressed in blue and silver, and in her place was a strong woman, dark woman, dressed still in silver, but now it accented the green his brother had always favored.

Her hair was pulled into a severe braid down her back and on her head sat the tiara that had once belong to his mother.  The dress she wore was much tighter than the gowns she had worn before and she had added a silver breastplate and gauntlets, and around her throat was a thick silver torque, set with a large green stone.

“Well, that is certainly different.” He said, calling her attention to him.

She nodded and turned back to the mirror, studying her reflection.

“I needed it.” She told him.  “The girl who wore those dresses wasn’t strong enough for who I’ll need to be from now on.”

“I thought she was strong.” Thor told her.

“She was in her own way.” Sigyn conceded.  “But she always had…she had him to help her stand.  I need to stand on my own.  I need to be more like him.”

“Hence the wardrobe.” Thor said.

Sigyn nodded.

“Your mother, when I was a child and uncomfortable being in the eye of a strange court, once told me that if I looked like I belonged and acted like I did, even if I didn’t feel like I did, no one would doubt it.” She told him.  “And that if I did this for long enough, one day I’d look back and realize I did belong.  Many people are going to be glad that my husband is dead, and they will look on me with anger if I dare to mourn him.  So now, instead of fitting in, I need to stand out.  I need to look strong enough that no one will dare deny me my rights.  I will be Loki Silvertongue’s widow, I will mourn him, and I will have my vengeance.”

“Your vengeance?” Thor questioned.

“On those who dare to deny he died a hero.” Sigyn said viciously.  “On all who call him a traitor and a monster.”

“He did do monstrous things, especially on Midgard.” Thor pointed out.

“I do not deny it.” Sigyn replied.  “But not all of it was his will.  He was twisted by the Chituari and their leader.  And no matter what he did, he sacrificed himself for all the realms.  In the end, he showed his true character, and if anyone finds it lacking, they will answer to me.”

Thor sighed, but let it go.

“I did not come to argue, sister.” He told her.  “I have something to tell you.”

“You are leaving.” Sigyn said simply, turning away from him and walking towards the window.  She leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself.  “I do not want you to go, but I know you must.”

“Have you gained the ability to look into another’s thoughts and not told me?” he asked, shocked.  “I have not even told the Allfather what I plan!”

Sigyn looked back at him and smiled sadly.

“I simply saw the way you looked at Jane Foster.” She told him.  “And the way she looked at you.  She is a good match for you, despite being mortal.  I, better than most anyone, know that you should seek your happiness while you can.  I would give anything for one more day with mine.”

Thor walked over to her and turned her so she was facing her.

“I will not leave if you need me to stay.”  He told her.  “Despite what I may feel, you are my sister, my brother’s wife.  My first duty is to you.”

Sigyn reached up to gently lay a hand on his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Go.” She whispered.  “Be happy.  Do not worry about me.”

She pulled away to look into his eyes.

“Loki may be gone, but I can still feel him.” She told him softly.  “Inside me, inside my magic.  He’ll keep me safe.”

Thor nodded and pulled her back into his arms, simply holding her for a moment before pulling away and striding out the door.

Sigyn turned back to the window and Idunn came up next to her, linking her arm with her sister’s.

“You’re not alone.” She told her softly.  “You’ll never be alone.  Not so long as I, or Sif, or the Warriors Three, or even the Allfather have anything to say about it.”

“I want nothing from the Allfather.” Sigyn spat angrily.

Idunn sighed, not wanting to upset her sister.  Her anger with the King of Asgard had not abated in the days after Loki’s death.  If anything, it seemed to have grown.  He was still trying to see her, and Sigyn was still resolutely refusing to speak to him, or even be in his presence.

“As you wish.” Idunn replied.

The two sisters fell silent, simply watching Asgard as she began to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…what do you think? I promise to not draw out the inevitable reunion much longer!  
> Review, please!


	26. Day 1,000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Oh, just leave me alone.

Sigyn stood at her window, looking out over the Asgardian evening.  She had finally convinced her sister and friends to leave her for an evening and she was going to use her time alone wisely.

Idunn had been good to her word.  She and Sif had barely left her side, and the Warriors Three had spent every night in her private rooms, keeping her spirits high and her thoughts light. 

And she was grateful. 

Without their support, she feared what might have become of her.

But still, she needed this time, away from all of them, to _think_.  To plan and plot.

There was something bothering her.  She had had several random thoughts over the last few days, and they were starting to coalesce into one thought.  One very infuriating thought.

Something wasn’t right about the events before and after her husband’s death, and she was beginning to see the true shape of it.

And it was making her angry.

Making a decision, she summoned a handmaiden and quickly got dressed.  She chose a tight green dress, so dark it was almost black, and a silver breastplate.  On her wrists were silver gauntlets, etched with runes, and around her throat was a thick silver torque.  She pulled her hair away from her face, but let it flow down her back in waves.

She sent the young woman away and looked at herself in the mirror.  She was still slightly in awe of the woman she saw there.  Here stood a goddess, worthy of the title of Wife of Loki. 

Whether she continued to claim that title or not would be decided tonight.

She grabbed a silver cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before stalking out of the room.  As she walked, she gathered the shadows around herself, hiding herself from any members of the court she might have come across.

She made her way to the throne room and slipped inside.  She let the shadows fall away and walked up the partially repaired throne, where Odin sat in his splendor.

“My Lord.” She said, kneeling down in front of him.

“Lady Sigyn.” He acknowledged, surprised.  “I did not expect to see you.  I thought you had decided to forgo my presence for the foreseeable future.”   

“I am sorry for my behavior since the death of my husband, your son.” She said softly, her head bowed.

“My Lady,” he said, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to her.  “You have nothing to be sorry for.  You are in mourning.  Allowances must be made for your grief.”

She reached up and took his hand and he had only a second for his eyes to widen as her spells slammed into him, ripping away his illusions.

Loki, standing now where Odin had been, sighed and continued to help Sigyn to her feet.

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to con-“

He broke off as Sigyn’s fist slammed into his cheek, sending him sprawling on the ground in front of the throne. He sat up, shaking his head and quickly summoned a shield as silver fire gathered around her hands.

“Peace, Sigyn!” he shouted.

“I thought you dead.” Sigyn hissed, prowling in front of the throne dais, anger coming off her in waves.  “I mourned you!”

“I know!” he told her.  “If you had just let me in, we could have avoided all this!”

Sigyn growled and sent a bolt of lightning at a pillar.

“You’re going to bring the guards down on us!” Loki hissed.

“I warded the doors.” She sneered.  “No one will hear anything I don’t want them to hear.”

He looked to the main doors and saw her silver fire racing across them.  At least he could be sure she didn’t mean to expose him right away.

“Will you let me explain?” Loki demanded.

“Explain?” she yelled.  “Explain?!  I almost died, and when I awoke, I expected to have you at my side, and instead your brother told me you had died on an empty planet!  Your body left to rot!  I was left with the belief that I was then to make my way through the eons, alone.  I thought I would never feel..anything again.  And here you sat.  On the throne that has always meant more to you than me.”

Tears were pouring down her face and she collapsed as a sob ripped itself from her throat.

“You swore you’d come back to me.” She cried.  “How could you betray me?  How could you say you loved me and then put me through that pain?  How could you - ?”

She broke off as her tears overcame her and he quickly moved to kneel in front of her.  She fought him as he sought to pull her into his arms.

“Be still, wife.” He whispered.

He was surprised when she followed his order and came peacefully into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her head.  “I’m so sorry.  I never meant to leave you out of my plans.”

“Then tell me how you meant this to go.” She growled, pushing away from him slightly.   “Tell me how the Great God of Tricks planned on letting his wife know he was still among the living.”

“If you will remember, I did try to come to see you.” He told her dryly.

He quickly sobered when silver fire began to gather around her hands again.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly.  “I had planned on talking to you alone, revealing myself to you.”

The silver fire receded, but Sigyn still looked mad beyond reason.

“Did you plan this before you left?” she demanded.  “Did you know you would put me through the crucible that was losing you?  That you would leave me in my bed, wishing to die so I could join you in Valhalla?”

“You think I’ll go to Valhalla?” Loki asked, surprised, but Sigyn just ignored him.

“I died, Loki.” She spat at him.  “When Thor told me you were dead, the woman I had been died with you.  And now I find you sitting on your precious throne, and I am once more struggling to find my footing in you wake.  You are supposed to my husband, Loki.  My partner!  But obviously you don’t consider me your partner, otherwise you would at least give me the courtesy of informing me of your plans, but no, you just run off, fake your death, and once again leave me holding the bag!”

She turned and glared at him.

“Well?”

Loki looked at her surprised.

“Oh, am I allowed to speak now?” he asked glibly.

“By Hel, I will strike you down, Loki!” Sigyn growled.

“I did not so much plan as take advantage of the situation.” Loki told her, sitting down on the steps to the throne.  “I was seriously wounded, just not as badly as Thor believed.  Odin sent out guards to search for us and one found me on the Dark World.  I knocked him out and took his form.”

“You left a guard on the Dark World?” Sigyn asked, her voice deceptively calm.

“I brought him back and left him in the barracks.” He assured her.  “He thinks he reported me dead.”

She sighed and motioned for him to continue.

“I took his place and came back, reporting my death to Odin, himself.” Loki told her.

“And that is when you took his place?” Sigyn asked.  “Where is he?”

“I placed the strongest sleeping spell I could concoct on him.” He replied.  “He wasn’t expecting it, so I was able to lay it quickly enough that he couldn’t fight it.  He’s currently sleeping in my old room, in our rooms.”

Sigyn nodded and turned from him, moving to look across the throne room.

“And here we are.” He concluded.  “I’ve been trying to find away to get to you, but your guardians were never far from your side.  I expected Sif and the Morons Three, but Idunn was a surprise.”

“She has been my strength these last few days.” She said softly.  “I will never be able to repay her for staying by my side during this.”

Loki studied her back.

“Well, here we are.” He murmured.  “What say you?  Will you stand with me or against me?”

Sigyn didn’t turn around.

“If I decided to report your crime, go to Odin and release him from your spell, what would you do then?” she asked.

Loki’s face fell and he took a deep breath.

“I would hope, my lady, that you will value our marriage…our love enough to at least give me a head start.” He replied sadly.

Sigyn nodded and was silent for a moment.

Then her back straightened, she took a deep breath and turned back to him.

“Alright.” She said.  “We’ve tried it my way, now it’s your turn.”

Loki stared at her. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked weakly.

“All my life, I have been a loyal subject of Asgard, and all it has done for me is rip me from the man I love time and again.” She told him.  “Odin will never allow us to be together, so if I want you, Odin cannot be a factor.  You have the throne.  Now we just have to keep it.”

Loki stared at her in shock.

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” he demanded.

“I am your wife.” She told him, stepping in front of him.  “And I am sick of people ridiculing me and looking down on me for it.  I am sick of being separated from you.  I want you where I can touch you whenever I want.  I want you in my bed at night, and I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning.  I want to actually be your wife.”

Loki stood up and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

“I love you, Sigyn.” He told her softly. 

He pulled back and gently cupped her face.

“This will work.” He told her passionately.  “You’ll see.  We’ll be together and we’ll rule Asgard together.  You’ll make an amazing queen.”

“No.”

He pulled back, confusion written on his face.

“I won’t be queen.” Sigyn told him.

“Why not?” he demanded.

Sigyn sighed and took his hands in hers.

“I will not stand before this court as anything other than your Queen.” She told him.  “To make me queen now, you would have to make me Odin’s queen, and not only will I never be his queen, even in name, but I will not dishonor Frigga by being a pretender to her place.  I will be queen when you are openly King, not before.”

Loki nodded and squeezed her hands tightly. 

“People will question Odin spending the night in your chambers.” He said, smirking.

Sigyn glared at him.

“We have magic, husband.” She said, mildly annoyed.  “I do not believe it will be a problem.”

“You will have to publically reconcile with Odin.” He told her, leading her to sit next to him on the steps.

“I will appear at the Council meeting tomorrow.” She said, slipping under his arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

Loki nodded and they were silent for a moment.

“Promise me, husband, that you will never do this to me again.” Sigyn whispered.  “Promise me you will never leave me in the dark alone again.”

“I swear it to you, wife.” He said, just as softly.  “I never want to hurt you.  I watched you grief and it cut me like a knife.  All I wanted was to fly to your side and make all the hurt go away, but I couldn’t figure out away to do that and not get executed on sight.”

Sigyn laughed slightly.

“I told Thor that he should say goodbye to his human.” He told her.  “That she would die and the only woman he loves would be snatched from him.  I have many times thought I should say goodbye to you for the same reasons, but not because of your death, but mine.  I have always known that my machinations might lead to my death, but until I looked in your room and saw the utter devastation I had wrought, I had never truly considered the pain I might leave behind.”

“I could have told you.” She told him.  “You saw it this time, but I have lived through it twice now.”

Loki nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I apologize for all the pain I have caused you, my love.” He whispered.

“Just promise you will strive to keep me from feeling that pain ever again.” She told him.

Loki nodded and held her tighter as they sat at the steps of the ruined throne.

“I promise.” He whispered.

They stayed there, steeling themselves for the future and what it would bring.  A stolen throne, a hidden identity, vast uncertainty.

But in that moment, they didn’t care.  All that mattered was they were finally together.

Finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, guys! Freedom in Captivity is done!  
> So, I haven’t quite decided what I am going to do with Loki and Sigyn yet. I have a vague idea of where I might take a spin off, and I’d kind of like to bring it into the Agents of SHIELD world, but I’m just not sure. Also, I have Ragnarok to contend with, so there’s that…  
> So for now, this is all she wrote. If you guys enjoyed it, let me know!  
> Thanks for all the support!  
> Abbey


End file.
